


A New Master

by Daydreamer22688



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer22688/pseuds/Daydreamer22688
Summary: Elphaba Thropp had heard the rumors about Prince Fiyero Tigelaar. Now she was going to find out if they were true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is BDSM. Nothing too violent happens... don't worry! I think it's all very loving. I love the idea of Fiyero taking what he wants, and Elphaba giving it to him... it's always how I pictured them together. I've put this fic as complete because it's a bunch of one-shots put together. When I want to write a new chapter, I do! Enjoy.

Elphaba wasn’t sure what to expect.

She had heard of Fiyero Tigelaar's peculiar tastes, but it wasn’t something people often talked about beyond a little gossip here and there. However, when she’d first heard Galinda speak of her escapades with him, she knew that she had to seek Fiyero out. Because just like Fiyero, Elphaba had peculiar tastes, too. 

When Elphaba secretly asked Galinda to give her Fiyero’s number, the look of shock on the blondes face was something to behold. Glinda had been dating Fiyero for a few months, and apparently when he divulged his predilections to her she fled. She was too afraid to even find out if she’d like it or not. At least that’s what she’d said…

Elphaba ran her hands over her body self-consciously, hoping that he would be happy with what he saw. It wasn’t every day a green woman came beckoning at your door. 

Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell to Fiyero’s massive home. He couldn’t be the only person who lived here, could he? She wondered to herself. 

Just as she was about to ring the doorbell for a second time, the door swung open. Elphaba sucked in a breath, almost bowing her head reflexively; but she held steady. 

Fiyero stared at her, his eyes ice blue like the ocean. She’d never seen anything like them. She shivered on instinct. 

Instead of inviting her in, he walked outside, circling around her like she was his prey. She lowered her head and sucked in her stomach, letting her hands fall to her sides like dead weights so he could examine her. 

When he came to stand in front of her again, he lifted her chin with his finger. 

“Look at me,” he commanded, causing her eyes to snap to his. 

He smiled at her, “So you’re really green then? Or is it paint? Don’t lie to me.” 

“I’m really green,” she replied, her voice soft. 

His grip on her chin tightened a bit, “You forgot something.” 

Elphaba almost cringed, but then a flutter of excitement welled deep in her belly. She must have passed his test then. 

“I’m really green, Master,” she replied again. Her voice a little sturdier. 

He held on to her chin, but turned her face from side to side. Eventually he locked their eyes again, not saying a word. Elphaba didn’t blink, letting the attraction and fear she felt for him sink in, and suddenly she couldn’t wait to be inside that house where nobody could see them.

Fiyero let go of her chin, bringing his hand to lightly grasp her neck. He stepped closer then, and Elphaba could feel the strength radiating from his being. He wasn’t too much taller than her, but enough that she felt intimidated. Even though she didn’t have much of a chance to look at him, she knew how handsome and well built Fiyero Tigelaar was. She’d see him around town and in magazines… after all, he was a prince. 

His breath fanned out around her face, and he squeezed her neck a little tighter. Then, just as she was about to let out a small gasp for air he released her, trailing his hand down her torso, barely touching her. Elphaba could feel her internal heat rising, her cheeks turning a slightly greener color.

“Sensitive, are we?” he asked her then, a teasing to his voice. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this… Miss Elphaba?” he asked, once more lifting her chin so his eyes could meet hers. 

“I’m sure, Master.” 

He nodded sharply, dropping his hand form her face. 

“Follow me then,” he clipped, striding into his home and roughly closing the door behind her. 

His legs were long, and Elphaba was glad she was fast enough to follow him without having to run. She didn’t take in much of his home, but she supposed that wasn’t why she was there anyway. 

The heat in her low belly intensified at that. He had barely touched her and she was already turned on. She smiled despite herself, glad he wasn’t looking at her. 

He lead her through a series of hallways, eventually climbing a rather large and elegant flight of stairs. Before she knew it they were standing in front of two large French doors. He stopped, and turned towards her. 

“Look at me,” he snapped. 

When her eyes met his, she could tell he was eager too. He wasn’t trying to hide it either, which she rather liked. 

“Before we enter this room, I need to make sure this is what you want. I don’t know what Miss Upland told you about me, but I assure you what is behind this door is not anything Miss Upland ever saw, much less experienced. She’s naive and knows nothing about me beyond the fact that while we almost had sex I spanked her a little and she got upset,” he said with little emotion, his voice flat and stern. 

“I’m sure,” Elphaba reiterated.  
“I didn’t tell you to speak yet,” Fiyero snapped.

Elphaba swallowed, “I’m sorry, Master.” 

“You’ll be punished for those two indiscretions, trust me,” he almost smirked. 

Two? Then she realized she’d said she was sorry when she wasn’t spoken too. 

“What happens in this room stays in this room, Miss Elphaba. I know when you called you said you’ve had other Master’s before, but I want to warn you that I am not easy to handle. Nod if you understand me,” he commanded. 

Elphaba nodded. 

“Good. You will only speak when spoken too. If you speak out of turn I’ll gag you. If you do something I don’t like, I’ll punish you how I see fit. You will only cum when I want you too. I’m a giving lover, but I’m not gentle unless I want to be. You said on the phone that nothing was off limits, but I need to know your pain threshold. Between one and ten, ten being the highest, what do you want?”

Elphaba swallowed, “Ten, Master.” 

Fiyero smiled slyly, “We’ll see about that, my pet. Now, your safe word is apple. I’ve never had a woman use a safe word with me. I’m experienced enough to know when you’ve had enough. Though, something tells me you’ll never have enough,” he purred, running a finger along Elphaba’s cheek. 

He pulled something out of his pocket then, but Elphaba kept her eyes trained forward. 

“You’ll wear this collar and nothing else when you’re in this house, understood?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Though I’m rather fond of your hair down, you’ll need to put it up so it doesn’t get in my way, yes?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good girl.” 

She felt his hands go around her neck, and within a few moments she could feel the weight of his collar around her neck. She felt herself relax, allowing the feeling of it to ground her. 

“It suits you,” he nodded. “Go into the room and strip. Fold your clothes perfectly and put them on the stool by the door. If they aren’t to my liking you’ll be punished. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Once you’ve finished kneel with your back to the door. Clasp your hands right over left in front of you with your eyes down. Then wait. Say yes if you heard me.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good. Get it on with it then.” 

In a blink of an eye he was gone, striding down the hallway and out of sight. Elphaba relaxed and took a breath to compose herself. If only Galinda knew what Fiyero was really like. 

A trill ran through her as she fingered her collar gently and smiled. Snapping back to reality Elphaba hastily entered the room and the closed the door. 

She scanned it quickly, her body immediately reacting to what she saw. Various contraptions and pleasure devices filled the room. The space was dark, except for the candles lighting it: soft music played in the background. 

Not wanting to be caught looking, she began to remove her clothing, making sure to fold it as perfectly as she could. She then quickly braided her hair, making sure it was all out of her face and secured with a tie. After she was done, she walked over to the center of the doors, turning her back to them and kneeling, training her eyes to the ground. Below her waist was already buzzing, she could feel herself becoming wet for him already. She could only hope it satisfied him. 

Waiting wasn’t something Elphaba did well when she was herself out in the world. But when she was a pet, a slave, a submissive: she relished in it. There was something cathartic about giving herself up to person in this way. She wasn’t sure how long she waited for him, but it wasn’t short. Several songs played, and she found herself having to meditate with her breath in order to keep herself from crumbling under the now painful pressure on her knees, shoulders and lower back. 

When she finally heard his footsteps approaching she straightened herself up, trying to keep any trace of discomfort from her face. The doors opened and then closed. Fiyero stayed behind her, not speaking. She heard her clothes rustling, and then abruptly her newly braided hair was being yanked back, causing her to squeak in surprise. 

“Look at me,” he ordered. 

His face was stern, his eyes slightly annoyed. He held her clothes in front of her face. 

“You think this is how to fold clothes, Miss Elphaba?” 

“I don’t know, Master.” 

“You don’t know?”

“No, Master.”

“Then let me show you so that you don’t make this mistake again.”

“Thank you—”

He growled, yanking her hair again a little harder. 

“You either want me to punish you, or you truly are that daft. Do not speak unless spoken to, slave.” 

Elphaba swallowed, that was the first time he’d called her that. She didn’t speak this time, however, slightly scared about the punishment she was already in for. 

He released her hair and she immediately went back to kneeling with her head down. Fiyero walked off before returning with something in his hands. 

“Look up,” he snapped. 

As soon as her head was up she felt something made of rubber on her lips. 

“Open your mouth,” he ordered.

Just as she did, a ball gag was placed in her mouth and he was securely fastening it around her head. 

“I warned you this would happen, and you didn’t listen. If you’re a good girl I might take it off. Nod if you understand.” 

Elphaba nodded. 

“Good. Now watch,” he commanded. 

Elphaba watched as he folded her clothes to his liking. 

“Nod if you understand.” 

Again she nodded. 

“I expect you to do this every time you come to me. Now, since you have a gag you won’t be able to say a safe word. If anything gets too intense blink twice so I can see. Blink twice that you understand.” 

She blinked twice. 

“Perfect. Stand up.” 

Sore from kneeling she wavered as she stood. 

“We’ll have to get you on a exercise schedule. I don’t want you falling over on me,” Fiyero stated as he circled her again. Elphaba’s breathing picked up, the warm feeling returning to her stomach once more. 

“You’re a pretty thing,” he murmured, tilting her head up so she was looking straight forward. 

She was able to drink him in for just a moment. He was wearing a pair of beige linen trousers that were slung low on his waist. He was well muscled, with a trail of blue diamond tattoos running from his neck down, disappearing under his waistline. He was definitely the youngest, and most handsome Master she’d ever been with. It excited her. She couldn’t wait to feel his sandy blonde hair and tight skin beneath her fingers and between her thighs.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked with a small smile. 

“Yes, Master.” 

He stood behind her, his hips pressed against her backside. The feeling of his pants on her bare bottom felt exotic, and new. She was becoming antsy for his touch. He reached for her braid, pulling her head back again so that his mouth was right at her ear. His hot breath puffed against her skin methodically. 

“I’m going to touch you now,” he whispered, his voice husky. 

He brought his other hand that wasn’t holding her braid to the base of her neck just under her collar. It felt perfectly calloused and she couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. She swallowed the saliva that was collecting in the back of her throat from the gag. Her jaw was going to kill later…

He slowly teased down her body, watching her eyes begin to close at the feeling of skin on skin contact. He yanked her braid, causing her eyes to snap open. 

“Do not close your eyes,” he scolded. 

She swallowed again, feeling the strain in her neck begin to ache a little. 

She stared up to the ceiling, just past the side of Fiyero’s head. He was perfectly calm, she couldn’t even feel a bulge yet along her backside. She had to admire his restraint. 

He brushed his hand gently over her right breast, teasing her dark nipple playfully. As soon as it hardened into a tight bud, he squeezed it between his fingers: hard. She cried out against the gag and almost closed her eyes. 

“We’re just getting started, pet. This isn’t your punishment by the way…” he teased, moving his hand lower down her taunt stomach. 

“Remember, you do not cum unless I tell you to,” he reminded. “Blink once for yes.” 

She blinked once, and he finally released her braid, bringing her head back to level. As his hand went lower, he kissed her neck. His lips wet and soft against her skin. When his hand came in contact with her slick folds, he bit down so hard she was sure he must have left a mark. 

“So wet…” he commented. 

A moan vibrated in her throat softly. The pain mixed with his touch almost sent her over the edge. She wasn’t new to this lifestyle, but the way he had teased her already was enough to have her cumming without a second thought. Luckily she was able to stop herself, she didn’t want to disappointment him more than she already had. 

“Good girl,” he said, knowing she had held herself off. “You’ll have your reward, but first you must learn,” he cooed against her ear, before gently pulling the lobe between his teeth. 

Some saliva started dripping down from her mouth onto her stomach. There was nothing clean about what they were doing together, so she didn’t think twice about it. He brought the hand that had been holding her braid to her stomach, taking some of her saliva on his fingers before returning it to her backside. He placed one finger in her bottom, while he worked her clit with the other. She gasped at the intrusion, fighting to keep her feet planted on the ground and eyes open. 

“You’re tight back here aren’t you, Miss Elphaba. We’ll have to work on that,” he growled and she just whimpered as he continued to work her. 

She felt herself leaning against him, her body becoming heavier and heavier with arousal. Her mouth was mess, and she felt herself almost choke several times on her own fluids. Fiyero watching her intently only made her feel more turned on. He slipped two fingers inside her, and she mewled, wishing she could cry out freely. 

“You’re tight here, too,” he stated, like he was taking notes. 

Fiyero continued to play with her, bringing her to the edge several times. She knew he was testing her… if this wasn’t her punishment, she was anxious to find out what was. 

Just when she thought she’d finally give into his teasing, he pulled away, placing one of his hands on the back of her neck to keep her from falling over. She felt him release the ball gag and drop it on the floor with a thud. 

She knew she was a wreck, dripping everywhere from both her mouth and between her legs. However, she didn’t care. All she wanted was a release, no matter how she got there. 

Fiyero walked in front of her, trailing his wet fingers up over her breasts, teasing her nipples again before pinching them harshly. He than ran two fingers over her swollen lips, before inserting them into her mouth. 

“Clean them,” he commanded, “Keep your eyes open.” 

She opened her mouth, taking his fingers between her lips and sucking them clean. They were sweet, and heady. Fiyero didn’t flinch, just watched her with a dark stare. 

He pulled back when she’d finished, grabbing her by the front of her collar and leading her over to a wooden device. Her legs were wobbly, and her thighs sticky, but she managed to walk with him despite it all. 

He had her lay on the top of it. She’d been on one before, and her lower half clenched in anticipation and fear. Now she had an idea what he planned for her punishment. 

The device was almost like a wooden horse, minus the horse part. There was a long thin plank that dug into her sternum, all the way down to her folds. The legs of the device were spread wide, with cuffs at the bottom for her ankles and hands. 

He directed her to hold on to the front while he fastened her legs in so she was now splayed open, spreadeagled. He then fastened a belt around her waist to keep her from falling to the side. When he was sure she was secure he came to her front, fastening her wrists as well. When Fiyero was satisfied he admired his work from a distance. 

“How does it feel to be at my mercy, Miss Elphaba?” he asked as he came to brush a hand over her ass.

“I like it, Master.” 

“You do, don’t you?” he chirped, running his fingers between her folds once more. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“You’ve pleased me by not giving into your own pleasure… but there’s still the matter of running that little mouth off earlier, and not taking proper care of your clothing. You need to be punished so that you don’t do it again, don’t you think?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Ask me for it then, tell me you want it.” 

“I want you to punish me, Master.”  
“What’s the magic word?” 

“Please, Master.” 

“Very well then,” he hummed. 

Fiyero walked off and returned with a whip of sorts. It had long leather tassels instead of just one paddle. Elphaba couldn’t help but shiver. 

Fiyero ran his hand over her ass again, squeezing one of the plush green cheeks before raising his hand and spanking her. The sound rang through the room, surprising Elphaba so much that she let out a yelp. 

“You can make as much noise as you’d like my, pet,” he smirked, raising his hand to hit the other cheek even harder. 

After he’d done that a few more times, he started running the leather whip over her body, tickling her slightly. He stood back and started moving it in a circular motion, getting her body used to the feeling of the leather tassels stinging her. 

“You’re going to count, pet. Three strikes for each transgression. How many total is that, Miss Elphaba?” he asked calmly. 

“Nine strikes, Master.” 

Before she could think he’d brought the leather whip down hard on her backside. 

“One!” she cried out, her back arching.

He did it again. 

“Two!” she yelled, her ass now throbbing.  
The leather came down again and again as she counted. Soon she felt tears burning in her eyes. Maybe she couldn’t take a ten after all…. but she kept going, wanting to make him proud. To make herself proud.

By the time the nine were done, her throat was raw from yelling, and tears burned down her cheeks. Her ass was almost numb, but she felt desire coursing through her veins. Her thighs were coated in her fluids, and her clit against the wooden beam throbbed rhythmically. 

Fiyero was kneeled in front of her, wiping the tears gently from her cheeks. He kissed her then, his blue eyes open and watching. It wasn’t a soft kiss, but an animalistic one, like he was trying to posses her. She kissed him back, relishing in the feeling of his lips against he own. He tasted of peppermint and something all him. After a moment he pulled back and looked at her sweetly. 

“You’ve been a good girl, Miss Elphaba. You’ve pleased me greatly. Would you like your reward?” he purred, kissing her lips again. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“I think I deserve one as well, don’t I?” he grinned. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“What do you want first?” he asked. 

She knew it was a trick question. 

“To please you, Master.” 

“Good girl,” he smiled, kissing her again. 

He stood so that his crotch was at her eye level. She saw his bulge now, evident through his thin pants. He made quick work of them, letting the pants fall to the ground before stepping out of them. Elphaba had to stop her eyes from going to wide. He’d warned her on the phone when they’d first talked that he was larger than average, but he wasn’t kidding.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded. 

Her jaw was still sore from the gag, but she opened as wide as she could, wanting to please him. Fiyero didn’t waste any time, grabbing the back of her head and sliding her mouth around him till she couldn’t take any more of him. 

She heard him grunt at the feeling of her encompassing him. 

Soon he was moving, his hands twisting in her hair, moving her faster. 

Elphaba expertly moved her tongue, keeping it out of the way as much as possible. As he moved faster, she gagged a few times, trying to take more of his length. There was no way it could all fit, but she was going to do her best. Her hands gripped the wooden legs she was attached too, her toes curling as he slid in and out of her mouth. 

He grabbed under her chin, holding her head in place. 

“Take all of me, pet. I know you can do it,” he grunted. “Just relax.”

She did as he said, relaxing her throat and trusting him to not hurt her. Just as she thought he was about to cum, he pulled back, releasing her head. Elphaba rested her chin against the wood underneath her, catching her breath. 

Fiyero walked away, but before she could wonder where he went, he was between her legs, sliding a finger along her soaked folds. 

Without warning he pushed into her, causing her to squeal in surprise and delight. 

Fiyero grunted, holding himself for a minute, relishing in the feeling of her. Then he started moving with such ferocity, Elphaba felt like her whole body was being ripped in two by the sheer size and force of him. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” he said between thrusts.

Elphaba’s eyes closed, her body limp like a rag doll against the sensation of him inside her. He was so thick and long. She swore she could feel him all the way into her chest. Between the feeling of him and the wood beam scratching at her skin, Elphaba almost lost it. She pushed her fingernails into her palms, biting her lip so hard she was sure she drew blood. 

“Beg me,” he grunted, “Ask for what you want, pet.” he asserted, his hands coming to rest on her hips, pulling himself further into her yet.  
“Can I please cum, Master?” she pleaded. 

“Again,” he said, trusting into her so hard she saw stars behind her eyes. 

“Can I please cum, please, Master, please,” she cried, not sure how much longer she could hold on. 

“You may cum,” he commanded. 

Elphaba was pretty sure she screamed so loud the house shook. He pounded into her so hard the wooden horse came off the ground a little. The sound of their sex echoing throughout the room. Her body convulsed as she came, causing her eyes to roll back into her head as she went completely limp. 

But Fiyero wasn’t done yet, as she came he kept battering into her, bringing his hand to her clit and rubbing it furiously. 

“Cum again… you can do it,” he yelled, smacking her hard on her already sore ass. 

With all the stimulation combined with pain, she came instantly. She lay like a rag doll as Fiyero continued his relentless pursuit. So much pleasure coursed through her, she was sure she’d died and was now in heaven. 

When he pulled out of her and came to stand in front of her, his cock still standing at attention she knew what he wanted. 

He placed a finger in her mouth and she opened wide, letting him finish there. Claiming her as his. His seed was salty and sweet against her tongue. She was sure she’d never get enough of him. 

When he was done, he gathered his breath before getting a towel to wipe himself down. Elphaba lay silently, her mind numb with bliss.

Fiyero came to her and gently untied her, picking her up effortlessly in his arms. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder and he smiled down at her. 

“You did well,” he said. She couldn’t help but smile at him through her haze. 

When they entered a bathroom she was a little surprised. She’d never been with a Master who cared for her after. Usually they left her there to clean up herself. 

He turned on the shower, and waited for the water to heat before entering. 

“Can you stand?” he asked. 

“Yes, Master.” 

He nodded before gently setting her on her feet, holding a hand against her lower back to be sure. 

They silently cleaned for awhile. Fiyero continued to surprise her by gently washing her hair, and caressing the places he’d whipped and bit at: even giving her a few small kisses on the mouth. 

When they’d dried off, he left her to dress and told her to meet him downstairs when she was done. Tired and worn out, it took Elphaba a bit to dress. She removed her collar and placed it on the stool where her clothes had been. She smiled when she saw he’d left her cream to put on her raw bottom to help it heal faster.

When she got downstairs he was dressed in a pair of tight jodhpurs and a red vest. He looked boyish and sweet pouring out tea into two cups. She wanted to laugh at the contrast between how he was now, compared to the Master he was in the bedroom only moments ago. 

When he saw her he gave her a lopsided grin. “Are you hungry?” 

Just then her stomach growled, and he laughed. 

“I think that’s a yes. Please Elphaba, sit. You’re no longer my sub when your collar is off. You can do as you please.” 

She relaxed a bit, sitting in one of the plush chairs he’d offered. She winced slightly as she sat, her bottom tender. 

He handed her a cup of tea, and she took one of the sandwiches he’d laid out for them. 

After they’d both had a few bites of food and some tea, the tension in the air seemed to thin out a bit. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his tone gentle.

“Tired, but good. Thank you for asking.” 

“You surprise me, Elphaba,” he said curiously. 

“Because I’m green?” she smirked. 

“No… I admit it’s a bit to take in at first, but… your skin is beautiful… exotic even. But I’ve never met anyone like you.” 

She smiled at his honestly, “I find that a bit surprising given your history as a Master.”

“It’s hard to find people who like this sort of thing. As you know from my reputation, not many agree with my lifestyle. Especially because of my status.” 

“I’d heard a few things here and there, but everyone always assumed it was a rumor. Even I did until Galinda mentioned you spanked her,” she grinned. 

Fiyero flushed, “That was a mistake. She’s too innocent and naive for this sort of thing.”

Elphaba nodded, “She is… but I’ll admit I’m glad you did it, or I’d never have known to call you.” 

“Well Elphaba, I’m glad you did, too. I think we work quite well together, don’t you?”

She nodded, “You’re unlike any Master I’ve ever had, Fiyero.” Elphaba couldn’t help but blush after saying his name. It felt a little odd to use it now after calling him Master all afternoon. “Sorry, is it ok for me to call you by your name?”

“Like I said, when you’re not wearing your collar you can do what you will.”

Elphaba took another sip of tea, “You’re very kind, Fiyero.”

He snorted, “Most of the women I’ve been with don’t share that opinion.”

“You’re giving… and you warned me ahead of time of what you like, and how you like to do things. I obviously like the same things or I would have stopped you. I appreciated how you cared for me after.” 

“What we do with each other is an act of ultimate trust, love and care… You give your body and your life over to be Elphaba. I need you to know that I do not take that lightly. I will never cross a line that you don’t want to cross, and I will always make sure you’re ok. Always.”

She smiled at him, “Like I said… you’re very kind, Fiyero. I’m glad we did this.” 

“Thank you trusting me. It means a lot to me,” he smiled at her. 

They finished their sandwiches over light conversation. Eventually Elphaba couldn’t stop from yawning with exhaustion. Every part of her was sore and she was ready for a good sleep. 

“I should get going.” 

Fiyero nodded, “I’ll walk you out.” 

When they’d reached the door and Elphaba’s cloak was fastened her around her shoulders, Fiyero stopped her, bringing his fingers to her chin once more.

“Come back in two days at the same time.”

“Yes, Master Fiyero.”

“Now that you’re with me I want you to exercise daily, at least 30 minutes.. You need to build up your strength if you want to do this with me more often. I was serious when I told you this earlier,” he said, the boy she saw in the parlor now replaced with the Master. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good. Rest well, Miss Elphaba. You’re going to need it.” 

Before she knew it she was outside with the door firmly shut in her face. A smile appeared on her lips as she set off back home. She couldn't wait to return to her Master.


	2. A New Master - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero really likes his green girl... (A/N I had someone reach out on tumblr and beg for a new chapter... I couldn't resist! Enjoy, and please review)

“Count.” 

The paddle came down hard on the back of her thigh and she cried out. 

“One!” 

Again it came down, stinging her skin. 

“Two!” 

Soon the sounds of the wood hitting her raw skin resounded through the room in such fast succession she almost couldn’t keep up the count. 

When it was over she cried out in pain, thighs, and ass almost numb. 

“Do you think you learned your lesson, Miss Elphaba?” Fiyero’s voice commanded as he ran a hand over her stinging skin. She hissed in response before he came to stand face to face with her. He grabbed her chin between his fingers and forced her to look up at him. 

“Yes, Master,” she managed to breath out, her eyes teary. 

“Good. Now, do you think you can hold yourself off this time? Or should we end for today?” 

“I can do it, Master,” she said sternly, blinking the water away from her eyes. 

“Good girl.” 

Fiyero let go of her chin running his hands down her emerald skin gently so it almost tickled. Eventually, his hands came to her breasts and began to tease her nipples. 

Elphaba was hanging on a cross-like contraption. Tied standing up and spreadeagled with her arms and legs bound by ropes. When Fiyero first tied her up she couldn’t help but wonder what her minister father would think of her now. Tied to a cross like some religious figure about to fucked by a man she called Master. As Fiyero’s fingers lowered to tease her soaked folds, she couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips. 

“Do you like that, my pet?” he breathed against her ear, his fingers ghosting over her clit with precision. 

“Yes, Master.” 

Before she could think another thought she heard a noise, and suddenly she was being spun upside down. She squealed in surprise, not expecting the contraption she was on to move. The world was now upside down and instead of Fiyero’s face in her line of vision, it was his beautiful, thick cock staring at her begging for attention. 

She felt Fiyero’s hand at her lips and she opened her mouth without a word. He slid his member past her lips, the hot skin of his cock sliding down her tongue until it reached the back of her throat. As Fiyero developed a rhythm he brought his tongue down to probe her folds. 

She moaned, the sound vibrating around Fiyero’s cock and causing him to grunt in pleasure. With his mouth still on her, he brought a strong hand to her throat and squeezed. Breath play was somewhat new to her, but she trusted her Master enough to never hurt her. In the past few months they’d been playing together she found it was one of his favorite things to do and she was slowly learning to enjoy it as much as he did.

He removed his cock from her mouth, covering her mouth and nose with his large hand as he continued to probe her depths with his tongue. She struggled against her bonds, the pleasure and fear almost causing her to cum. Just as she was about to release she remembered her promise to him only minutes before and was somehow able to resist 

As she was about to say the safe word he removed his hand, allowing her to take a gulping breath before placing his cock back into her mouth. That continued for a while before he spun her back upright and kissing her roughly on the mouth. 

“Good girl,” he said, biting her lip rather roughly. “How do you want me to finish you, my pet? With my mouth?” he kissed her, “My fingers,” he kissed her again, “Or my cock,” he finished, biting down on her earlobe. 

Elphaba debated her options for a moment. They’d been going at it for quite a while, already having him inside her several times that day. 

“With your fingers please, Master,” she whispered against his cheek. 

“A little sore are we?” he teased, running his fingers along her green jaw bone. 

She smiled a little, "I will always take you inside me if that pleases you, my Master.”

He kissed her one more time before spinning her again suddenly so that she was once again upside down. Her heart pounded in surprise but before she could process anything else his long fingers were deep inside her. 

As much as she loved his cock, she loved his fingers too. They were the perfect length, and he was so strong that the orgasms he was able to give her could only be described as nirvana. 

He teased her for a while before he curved his fingers to hit that delicious spot inside her. She cried out as he began to move faster and deeper. He pressed his cock against her mouth and she opened up to take him greedily. She cried out again and again as he continued to fuck her hard with his fingers. 

“You may come, green girl,” he grunted, his seed spurting down her throat hot and thick as she came around his fingers. She swallowed and then cried out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Fiyero continued to fuck her hard with his hand. Again and again, she came, wondering how long he was going to do that for. When his mouth came to her clit and sucked hard she came so forcefully her world turned black before her mind went to a place of white light and pure bliss. For a few minutes, she was sure that she’d died and gone to heaven. 

When she next opened her eyes she was in a bathtub full of warm water. Fiyero was looking down at her with adoration in his eyes, his hands washing her breasts gently with a soapy washcloth. 

“Welcome back,” he grinned lopsidedly while kissing her forehead, “How are you doing?” 

Elphaba tried to move and found her body sore and achy. She couldn’t help the small groan that escaped her lips, causing Fiyero to frown. 

“I was too hard on you, wasn’t I?”

“No Master, you were perfect,” she said quickly. 

“Please don’t lie to me. Tell me the truth,” he commanded. 

“I’m not lying, Master. That was the most intense moment of my life. It was…. beyond words.” 

He looked deep into her chocolate eyes and brought his hands up to wipe some stray soap from her nose. 

“You blacked out after your 5th orgasm… are you sure you’re not just trying to appease me?” he asked. 

“I am sure, Master.” 

“Alright… you always surprise me, Miss Elphaba. Every time I think I’m going to get you to cry your safe word you never do. What will it take to be too much for you?” he wondered out loud as he continued to clean her. 

“I guess we will just have to keep playing to find out, Master,” she smiled. 

He leaned forward to capture her mouth in a possessive kiss before sitting back on his feet. Eventually, when he was satisfied she was cleaned and taken care of, he helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy white towel. 

“We are done for today, pet. Do you think you can dress and come downstairs on your own?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Alright then. You may go.” 

“Thank you, Master,” she said before exiting the room to dress and remove her collar. 

Awhile later she made her way slowly through the hallways and down the steps. She was slightly light-headed and could tell she definitely needed food after a long day of play. 

Fiyero was waiting in the parlor for her with a tray of hot food and water. He was once again dressed in his usual jodhpurs and vest. This time the vest was a dark green color — almost the color of her skin. 

“Good, you’re here. I was just about to come to check on you. Sit, sit,” he said gesturing to the seat beside him. 

“Thank you,” she said, easing her sore body onto the plush couch. 

“Eat,” he commanded gently, “you need sugar and water to boost your strength. We went for a long time today. Your stamina has improved greatly in the last few months but you still need to nourish your body. I can tell you aren’t eating enough,” he said with a slightly concerned edge in his voice. 

“I know,” she said, her voice wavering. “My job has been a little hard on me this week, I’ve been working long hours at the lab.” 

“I can tell,” he said, gently rubbing a thumb across the dark circles under her eyes. “Can you take a day off and get some rest?” 

She smiled and grabbed his hand from her cheek to give it a squeeze. “I’m afraid not, but hopefully the hours will slow in the next few days.” 

“Alright… but I’m putting it on the record that I don’t like it.” 

“Thank you, Fiyero for your concern… but I’m really alright.” 

“You’re stubborn,” he stated. 

Elphaba blushed. “And you’re just figuring that out now?” she teased. 

He grinned boyishly at her, “I like it when you tease me,” he breathed, his mouth close to her ear. Even after several months of spending hours together a few times a week he never failed to send shivers down her spine. 

“I know,” she said back, feeling brave. Even though she wasn’t his sub when her collar was off, she still felt a little fear being so open with him after their hidden activities. 

He pecked her cheek quickly before pushing her food tray closer to her. 

“Eat, my green girl,” he said adoringly, “I don’t want you to pass out again.” 

She flushed and grew warm at his words. In the past week, he’d taken to calling her sweet names in the parlor. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, but she knew that she liked it. It made their relationship (if you could call it that) feel more special… more theirs. 

They ate in companionable silence for a while until they both couldn’t fit any more food in their bellies. She looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it was fast approaching 8 o’clock in the evening. She had to be at the lab early the next morning and knew if she didn’t leave now she wouldn’t get any sleep. 

“It’s late, I should get going,” she said, turning to him. 

“I’ll call a carriage for you. It’s dark and I don’t want you walking alone,” he said sternly. 

“It’s fine, Fiyero. I walk at dark all the time.” 

“I forbid you,” he said darkly, grabbing her by the chin. “As long as you’re mine I forbid you to do such silly things.” 

Elphaba felt the heat rise through her body, feeling both turned on and angry that he’d say something like that to her when she wasn’t wearing his collar. 

“Fiyero…” she trailed off. 

“I care for you, Elphaba. I know nothing has happened to you yet, but despite what you may think about yourself you are worthy of a man's eye. I don’t trust the shadows that walk these streets in the evening. I want to know you are safe… not just as my sub but as my friend,” he uttered, his voice gentle.

“Alright, but I’ll pay for my own carriage.” 

He sighed, “Why must you make things difficult?” 

“I don’t want to take advantage of your kindness, Prince Fiyero.”

He winced at the word ‘Prince’. She never called him that. 

“Stay here then. You’re tired and this will save time and argument.”

“You want me to stay here?” she stuttered. 

“I’ll have a guest room made up for you and you’ll have the entire suite to yourself. This way you’re closer to the lab and you can get more sleep. Not to mention I fear that if someone sees you tonight they will wonder why you can’t walk straight,” he quipped with a smirk. 

She debated for a moment, feeling how tired she really was. 

“Ok… if you insist.” 

“I do,” he smiled. 

After he instructed one of his servants to make up a guest bed he led her down an unfamiliar wing of the castle where sleeping quarters were held. 

“I hope you find the room to your liking. I’m not sure where you live but I imagine the governor's daughter has standards,” he smiled. 

Her face faltered thinking of her father and her childhood home. “I’m sure whatever you give me will be lovely, Fiyero. Honestly, I’d be fine with the couch.” 

He scoffed, “Please Elphaba, a couch won’t do. Only the finest for my green girl,” he teased. 

“You like calling me that,” she smiled lightly. 

“Do you not like it?” he wondered. 

“I must say I didn’t think anyone would be able to make the term ‘green girl’ endearing… yet somehow you’ve managed to do it.” 

“It must be the skills only a prince could acquire,” he chuckled. 

“Must be.” 

“Here we are,” he said coming to stand in front of a large double door. As soon as he pushed it open Elphaba had to hold back a gasp. The room was quite large, with a big fourposter bed in the center of the room along the wall. The colors of the room were rich reds and mustard yellows. “Do you like it?” he asked. 

“It’s beautiful and far too glamorous for me.” 

“I disagree,” he said softly, leading her by the hand to the bed. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Elphaba flushed at the thoughts that ran through her head at his words. 

“Fiyero I have nothing to wear for sleeping.” 

“Sleep naked,” he said unashamedly. 

She swallowed, “Are you saying that as Fiyero or as my Master?” 

He took a step forward and turned her around, his voice flittering near her ear. 

“Whoever you want me to be, Elphaba,” he purred. “May I?” he asked, his hands at the buttons of her dress. 

She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, unsure of what all this meant.

“You may,” she said. The words of permission feeling foreign on her tongue. 

He quickly and easily undid her dress, letting if all to the floor. She felt the cool air of the room hit her skin and she shivered. He quickly removed her undergarments folding all of her clothes and laying them on the trunk near the end of the bed. When he came back he turned her around to face him, lifting her chin to look in his eyes. 

“I don’t want to be your Master right now, sweet green girl. I just want to appreciate your body,” Fiyero said cooly. “Will you let me?” 

Elphaba’s throat went dry and all she could do was nod. He laid her down on the bed beneath the silk covers. He sat on the edge and leaned over to kiss her lips before trailing his mouth down her neck and then over her breasts. Elphaba gasped, immediately feeling need pool between her legs for him.

Fiyero took his time worshipping every part of her body, especially the bruises and marks he’d made on her just hours before. He never once touched between her legs, but soon she found herself unable to keep her orgasm from overtaking her. 

When she came down from the high she was breathing heavily. A thin sheen of sweat covering her body. 

“What was that?” she puffed out, turning to look at a smug Fiyero. 

He grinned beside her, his obvious need pressing against her leg through his pants. 

“That was just a little something I knew you needed,” he finished, kissing her nose. 

Elphaba didn’t know what to make of the statement but wanted to return the favor to him. After making her feel like that… whatever that was… he deserved something from her. When she reached for him, however, he grabbed her hand to stop her. 

“No. That was only for you.”

“But I owe you.” 

“Hush… you owe me nothing. I wanted to give to you tonight my green girl. That is pleasure enough for me.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, feeling bad. 

“Positive.” 

Fiyero got up to grab a rag from a washbasin the maid must have left for her. He came over and gently cleaned her mess before returning to tuck her in beneath the heavy comforter. 

“I’m glad you decided to stay,” he smiled as he brushed a damp lock of black hair from her forehead. 

“You didn’t give me much choice,” she grinned at him, “but I’m glad I did, too.”

“Sleep now, you need rest.” 

Fiyero stood and doused the candlelight, enveloping the room in darkness. 

“I’m just down the hall if you need something, green girl.” 

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she smiled at him, “Thank you, Fiyero… you really are too kind to me.” 

He smiled sadly, though she didn’t understand his sadness at that moment. “It’s no problem, Elphaba. Sleep well.” 

“Goodnight Master,” she grinned and then turned over with a small smile upon her lips. 

“Goodnight pet,” she heard him breath quietly before closing the door with a gentle thud. 

As Elphaba slipped into sleep she couldn’t help but think about what today meant for her and Fiyero. However, her body became heavy and no more thoughts entered her head that night… only dreams of her in a white dress and strong arms around her waist that felt an awful lot like Fiyero’s.


	3. A New Master - PART III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked this way comes... and it's not Fiyero.

Elphaba had a horrible week. The job at the lab she so loved had lost all of its funding, rendering her jobless and depressed. Dr. Dillamond swore that the moment he had a new position for her, she would be the first person he called. 

That was how Elphaba found herself drinking her 3rd glass of Vinkun wine in under an hour by herself. She’d called Galinda to comfort her, but her friend had unfortunately been busy with her newest boyfriend. She absolutely detested the guy, but apparently, Galinda saw something different in him. Elphaba was pretty sure it was just because he was good looking and wealthy. But who was she to stop her friend’s happiness? 

As she sipped her wine alone, she wondered how she was going to make money now. She supposed she could get a job serving, or maybe as a Nanny, but neither of those options seemed enjoyable or fulfilling. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. 

“It’s just me, Miss Elphaba,” a familiar voice said in her ear. 

“Master Fiyero,” she exclaimed, a hand flying to her heart, “What on earth are you doing here on a Friday night?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” he said darkly. “A lady as lovely as you should not be alone at a place like this on a Friday night.” 

Elphaba swallowed, normally she would have heeded Fiyero’s warnings, given how much time they had been spending together. But after losing her job, it just didn’t cross her mind to follow any of his orders on her own time.

“I lost my job,” she breathed, her voice catching before finishing off her wine. 

The barkeep approached her, pouring another glass. She brought the cup to her lips without a second thought. 

“How many of those have you had?” Fiyero asked.

“Three, not counting this one,” Elphaba answered. 

He sighed, “I’m sorry you lost your job, I know how much joy it brought you.” 

Elphaba nodded, taking another long drink. 

Fiyero ordered a whiskey neat, his eyes never leaving Elphaba. She could feel his gaze burning into her, but she didn’t want to see pity nor his disappointment at her behavior. 

“Elphaba,” Fiyero said quietly. When she didn’t look up, he tried again. “Elphaba, please look at me.” 

When she heard the pleading in his voice, she finally turned her head. She was surprised to find that there wasn’t any pity or anger, he looked concerned for her. He gently pushed a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Are you ok?” he murmured. 

She shrugged, “I don’t know…” 

They sat and drank in silence, Fiyero holding her hand and stroking her knuckle gently with his thumb. When they finished, and the barkeep came to fill up Elphaba’s glass he stopped him. 

“We’ll close out,” he told the man. 

“Fiyero…”

“I’ve got it. And we’re going home,” he said, his voice now stern. 

Elphaba shuttered. He called his home hers… yes, she’d been spending a lot of time there in the last year, but they weren’t dating. At least not by normal standards. 

“I think I’ll just go back to my apartment,” she said shakily, not feeling like dealing with such confusing feelings at that moment. 

“Then I’ll come with you,” he stated. 

Her mouth dropped open slightly, “My place?” 

He smirked a little, “Well, my green girl… we have been seeing each other for almost a year now, don’t you think it’s time I saw a little more of your life?”

“I… well, I… you want to?” 

“If you wish me to… if it makes you uncomfortable then we’ll go back to my place and I’ll have my driver take you home in the morning. I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone tonight. You’re emotional and you’ve had far too much to drink.” 

“Is that an order?” Elphaba asked, not liking that she wasn’t getting options at that moment. The wine and events of the day definitely had her feeling bold. 

Fiyero felt the boldness and responded. “Only if you want it to be. But I’m not playing games with you tonight. I just want to make sure you’re safe and if I have to force my hand as your Master, I will. I care about you, Elphaba… You know that. I want to be here for you, and not just in the bedroom,” he said quietly so that the other patrons would not overhear them.

Elphaba wasn’t sure what he meant by all that he said, but she could see in his eyes it was pointless to argue with him. He would get his way one way or another… unless she wanted to end their relationship. The thought of not seeing him every week made her stomach drop. 

“Fine… we can go to my place. It’s closer.” 

Fiyero nodded and followed her out the door. 

“Do you mind walking?” 

“How far is it from here?” he asked. 

“Not far, about a 5-minute walk.” 

“Alright then, lead the way.” 

Elphaba pulled her coat around herself to ward off the winter nights chill. Luckily the heat of the wine was keeping her warm for the most part. She could feel Fiyero’s eyes on her, and she wondered what he was thinking. However, she didn’t ask him because she was too busy worrying about her Master being in her apartment. She was glad she was mostly a neat freak and lived alone. But she knew he was going to react to it not being up to his standards. She only hoped he wouldn’t throw a fit about it.

As well, she had never had someone she was playing with come to her apartment… she wasn’t sure what to make of Fiyero’s want to have her be with him, but in some ways, it felt nice to have someone care so much about her. It wasn’t the first time Fiyero had gotten protective of her, but it was the first time they interacted outside of his mansion and playroom. 

Lost in thought, it wasn’t long before they arrived in front of Elphaba’s apartment. 

“Here we are,” she said a little sheepishly. Her apartment building wasn’t a dump by any means, but it also wasn’t exactly in the best part of town. Fiyero looked at it but didn’t say much. 

“Let’s get inside,” he told her. 

She nodded and had him follow her up to the top floor. When she pushed the door to her place open a few minutes later, she found her heart to be racing in anticipation of his reaction.

He followed her in and locked the door behind himself before turning back to her. 

“Are you going to show me around?” he grinned. 

“There is not much to see,” Elphaba muttered, “it’s only a studio.” 

Elphaba took off her coat and hung it up, quickly taking Fiyero’s from him and doing the same. He grabbed her hand when she was finished, looking deep into her eyes. 

“Elphaba, listen to me,” he said with a certain softness, “You don’t have to be ashamed of where you live. I admire that you’re independent. I haven’t told you, and maybe I should have sooner, but it’s one of the things I adore most about you. Of course, your compliance to me in the playroom is what I like and what I’m looking for, that’s an agreement as adults that we make because we enjoy it, but when you’re not my sub when you’re just Elphaba, I want you to feel comfortable being you.” 

She wasn’t sure why, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth tears sprung to her eyes and she was hugging him. And not just a small hug, but a desperate hug. One where her limbs were melded against his, her now wet face pressed against the hardness of his chest. 

Fiyero let out a surprised “oomph” as she hid against him, but quickly he recovered, grasping her back. Holding her fiercely and tightly against him. He let her cry and stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort in her ear. 

Elphaba wasn’t sure how long they stood in the doorway of her apartment, but eventually, she felt Fiyero lift her off the ground. Before long she was being placed on her bed and he was removing her boots for her. After he removed his own, he joined her on the bed, pulling her to him so that she was cocooned against him. 

“Thank you,” she finally managed to whisper, her voice still husky from tears.

“You needed it,” he said quietly, brushing tears from her eyes, “I’m glad I could be here for you.” 

Her eyes watered again, “Why do you care so much Fiyero?” 

He frowned, “What on earth do you mean?”

“I’ve never… well, I’ve never had a Master care so much for me. I mean, they were all caring of course in their own way but, you’re different.” 

“How so?”

“I told you when we started this that you cared for me after our play in a way a Master never had. Then, you always feed be after, take time to get to know me and treat me like a whole person in your parlor. As much is it annoys me, you never let me leave your house alone after dark and you’re always making sure I exercise and eat right. Then you call me sweet names and now here we are. You tell me you care for me and hold me when I cry… it’s just confusing to me is all.” 

Fiyero looked on at her with an unreadable expression. She wondered if she had said too much and made him want to leave. But then he surprised her yet again when his face turned soft and he reached out to cup her cheek gently. 

“You already know why I care for you as I do when we are together in my playroom,” he smiled, “as for why I take care of you, and ask you to take care of yourself outside of the playroom is because when I met you, I knew you needed it. Elphaba,” He sighed. “I’m good at reading people, as a Master, I have to be. When you came to me, I saw a woman who was not taken care of. Not only by the world but by herself. That’s why you enjoy being a sub, isn’t it?”

Elphaba blinked at him blankly, her mouth dry and face hot. She wasn’t sure if it was from the wine, his words… or both. 

“I,” she squeaked out finally, “I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it.” 

Fiyero nodded, “It’s just a guess, and of course I could be wrong. Whatever reason you do this type of play, this type of relationship, is your business unless you choose to share it, but in my eyes, my subs are always one of the most important things in my life. I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again. You’re not just a plaything to me and you never were. You’re special my green girl, and I want you to feel special when you are with me. Even out of the playroom. I want you to understand that I appreciate you and I am grateful that you trust me with your body and your mind. It’s the ultimate gift.”

Elphaba looked at him softly, he really was too sweet to her. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said in a low voice, “and I don’t like it.” 

Elphaba looked at him funny, “What am I thinking?”

“I know we’ve never really talked about it, but whoever you had for Master’s before me… they weren’t good for you. I’m not saying this out of jealousy, I’m saying this because you need to hear it. I know you might feel like you sometimes deserve to be punished Miss Elphaba, that you deserve to be treated and abused but that is not the case and should never be the case in this sort of relationship.”

“How do you do that?” she asked breathlessly. 

“As I said, I’m good at reading people… understanding them.” 

He pulled her closer then, so their eyes were locked and foreheads mated. He pulled her hand to his chest, laying it against his heart so that she could feel it beating beneath her fingers.

“We may not be in a normal relationship, my green girl, but you hold a piece of my heart regardless,” he said boldly, “I am a person with feelings, one that cares and wants the best for others. I’m a Prince after all, I care about my subjects and the world that I live in. As a Master, I care about my subs and I care about their well-being. I care about their feelings and their hearts. I think we’ve known since we started playing together that we had something unique, why else would I keep our playtime going, exclusively I might add, for almost a year?” he questioned her, searching her eyes. 

Elphaba didn’t know what to say, what he was telling her was a lot to take in. She wasn’t sure what to think or what to feel. All she knew was that she did feel something different when she was around Fiyero, and she knew she cared for him too. 

“I just thought you had limited options,” she tried to answer as if it was the only logical reason why he would stay exclusive to her for so long. It wasn’t unusual for a Master to have many subs, or for a sub to be passed around to other Master’s. But they had not done that. 

Fiyero sighed, “For someone so smart, you really do say brainless things sometimes,” he finished, holding her face now between his hands. 

Elphaba tried to pull back at his comments but he wouldn’t let her. 

“I don’t mean to sound pompous, or narcissistic, but I’m a Prince… you think my options are limited?” 

“I didn’t mean it that way, Fiyero… I just meant there aren’t a lot of people who do this sort of thing. You know that.” 

“It doesn’t mean that women wouldn’t do it for me, Elphaba. With the exception of Miss Galinda of course,” he smirked. 

Elphaba let out a laugh, “Definitely not her.” 

Fiyero looked deep into her eyes again, “I’m not limited, and neither are you. But I’ve kept up our relationship the way it has been for your sake. I knew you needed time to adjust, and I knew you would never think a Master could love you the way I do.” 

Elphaba sucked in a breath, her heart thudding against her ears. She blinked, staring at Fiyero in confusion. 

“L-love?” she stuttered. 

“You… are more stubborn and more different than any woman I’ve ever met. Yes, love. I love you. I know you love me too, at least in your own way. Though I’m sure you haven’t realized it yet, at least not in the way I have.”

“But you can’t love me.” 

He looked at her, his forehead wrinkled, “What do you mean I can’t?”

“You’re my Master.” 

“We’ve gone through this Elphaba. Just because I’m your Master doesn’t mean I can’t love you. In fact, I think I only love you more deeply because you trust me so much to be yours. Can you really say that you don’t love me?”

Fiyero was still holding her face in his hands, and when she looked into his eyes it occurred to her what the look he always gave her was. It wasn’t adoration, it was love. For months she’d been seeing it and mistaking it for something different. Had she really been that blind to his feelings? Her stomach fluttered then, her heart clenching in her chest. 

As he stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs, she felt her body tingle and she shivered. It dawned on her then. Why she let him give her homework and command her when she wasn’t in the playroom. Why their relationship was different. Why she felt safe and warm whenever she was around him. She did love him, and not just a platonic love… but a deep love that went beyond just a Master/Sub relationship. 

He kissed her nose when he saw her face change, and her eyes fill with tears again. 

“Do you see it?” he asked then and all she could do was nod. 

“Good. I was hoping you would.” 

“You know me better than I know myself,” Elphaba practically whispered. 

“Isn’t that my job?” he smiled, “it’s why we work so well together… and if you’ll have me, I think we will work together well outside of the bedroom as well.” 

“You want to be with me?” 

Fiyero couldn’t help but boyishly roll his eyes, “Elphaba, why do you keep asking questions you know the answer to?” 

She blinked at him, “Because it’s hard to believe someone like you would want to be with me for more than just for sex,” she said bluntly. 

Fiyero stiffened, and pulled back slightly, “As I told you, people in your past have not cared well for you, even if you thought they had. You’re intelligent, beautiful and caring. What more could I want in a woman? More importantly, you accept me as I am. For all my bizarre tastes and quirks. Though women might put up with it to date a Prince, they could never understand why I am the way that I am and love me for it all.” 

Elphaba stiffened, “You don’t have to lie to me.” 

“I’m not lying, so please don’t discount my feelings or what we have. It upsets me,” he scolded. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He sighed, “Elphaba, I love you. You love me. That’s really all we need to know for now. You don’t have to try to understand it or complicate it.” 

She sighed, “You’re right… it’s just going to take me a bit to get used to is all.” 

“I understand. I’ll admit this is new to me too, I’ve never dated a sub outside of the playroom.” 

“I dated my first Master,” Elphaba admitted. “His name was Rami, he was my boyfriend before he was my Master. He’s the one who got me into this lifestyle years ago.” 

Fiyero’s lips tightened, “Well then, you can help me adjust to it. I think it will be all about balance. We’ll have to decide when I’m your Master and when I’m not. I don’t know about you, but I think it’s healthy to not always have a dominant/submissive dynamic.” 

Elphaba nodded, “That was the issue with Rami. He felt like he owned me, owned my life,” Elphaba shuttered. “I almost quit the lifestyle after him, until I met a man who helped me see that other Master’s could be different.” 

“I hope I never meet this Rami guy, I can already tell I won’t like him.” 

“He lives in Munchkinland, so hopefully you never will.” 

“Let’s move on from the past, shall we? I think we can do this,” he smiled, “I’ve had many relationships that didn’t involve this lifestyle and they were always missing the spice that I like. But to be honest, I can’t just do this lifestyle all the time either, it can get a little tiring always being a Master. It’s why I only have us meet a few times a week and take time to speak with you after in the Parlor. It gives us a relationship beyond sex.” 

“That makes sense.” 

“I have a thought for you, but I don’t want you to think I’m offering because of what happened to your job.” 

Elphaba frowned, she had actually forgotten about her job with their serious talk distracting her. 

“What is it?” She asked tentatively. 

“I know what you’re going to say and what you’ll think, but I want you to hear me out, ok?”

“Just say it, Fiyero,” she said, surprising herself. She’d never spoken to him that way. It felt strange. 

He looked a little shocked himself but then got over it quickly, “I think you should move in with me.” 

She pulled back, “That’s insane.” 

He shrugged, “Maybe it is… maybe it isn’t. I know we’re not technically dating… but we have been together for almost a year. It’s not that strange for couples to move in with each other.” 

“But you’re a Prince.” 

“And you’re the daughter of Munchkinland’s Governor. Our titles don’t mean anything.” 

Elphaba couldn’t stop the snort from bubbling out of her, “My title means nothing. My father disowned me. You know that. You, on the other hand, have a country to run someday.” 

“That’s true. I do. But my father will be doing his job for many years to come. I’m not asking you to be my Queen Elphaba. I’m asking for you to try a relationship out with me.” 

“I know, but don’t you think that’s a pretty big step considering where we’re coming from?”

“No. In fact, I think because of our predilections the relationship part is going to be a piece of cake. We’re good at talking to one another Elphaba. We understand one another, and we love each other… You’ll have your own room in my mansion. Your own space. Or we can share if you’d like. I like being around green girl. You make my life better,” he smiled gently at her. She couldn’t help but blush at his words. 

“Is this because you don’t like where I live?” she questioned. 

He laughed, “I won’t lie and say it’s not part of it. This isn’t a great part of town… you deserve better.” 

“Fiyero…” 

“Hush,” he said quickly, placing a finger on her lips, “But it isn’t the whole reason. I wanted to ask you before, but I wasn’t sure how to approach it. I didn’t want you to think that I was asking you to move in to be my permanent slave. I know a few people who live that way and it’s not for me. I know you my sweet, and you are not meant to be anything but who you already are. I like your snark, I like your defiance. It annoys me sometimes, but I know you like it when I punish you for it,” he smirked deviously. 

Elphaba flushed again, “And if I wanted to be your slave permanently?”

“I know you don’t actually want that. You’re just testing me.” 

“Maybe,” she teased. 

Suddenly he rolled on top of her, effectively pinning her under him. His hands holding her wrists above her head and his knees pinning her legs wide open against the bed. 

He growled, “You really want to tease me right now?” 

“I know you say you don’t want to be a Master all the time Fiyero, but it’s in your blood. You can’t help yourself when I push you.”

He looked at her darkly, “That may be true, but if I wanted to control you all the time I would have punished you several times already for the way you’ve been acting tonight.” 

“I know,” she stated, “I can see how your body reacts to my independence and my teasing. I know you want to punish me, but I know it excites you to have someone who doesn’t always follow the rules. The games would be boring if I did.” 

He stared at her for a few moments, she could feel his grip on her wrists tighten before he released them and placed his hands on either side of her head. 

He smiled then, “You are good you know? Testing me. This is why we make a good team,” he said leaning forward so his lips were a whisper away from hers. 

“You are good at controlling your desires Fiyero, but I’m curious if we lived together if you’d really be able to control yourself. If you’d really be ok with me coming and going as I please and having complete freedom. It’s easy for you to let me do that now because you don’t see me every day. You didn’t even know where I lived until tonight. You were able to compartmentalize our playtime and your daily life. If I live with you, you’re going to have to let me be who I am every day. Do you really think you can handle that? As you said, you’ve never tried a real relationship with a sub before. Rami thought he could do both, and he couldn’t. How do you know you will be so different?” she asked, reaching up to brush her fingers through his dusky hair. 

“I know that I will never try to control you in ways that you are not comfortable. I know because I love you and I would never hurt you. If I ever cross a line, you can say a safe word and I’ll let you walk away, no hard feelings. But I know because you’ll never let me cross that line because you know what happens when people do. You’ll have to be the one to train me, Miss Elphaba,” Fiyero teased. 

“Have you been thinking about this?” Elphaba wondered. 

He nodded, “Yes, for quite some time now actually. Ever since you stayed the night the first time.” 

“Fiyero! That was months ago.” 

“I know. I’ve known what I wanted for a long time, but I can, in fact, control myself Elphaba. You know this. I know that you’re afraid to let someone in completely, that’s why you don’t want this to work. You’re scared… and now that I know more about your background I can understand why. But you’ve trusted me with your body for almost a year, can’t you trust me with your heart too? At least give us a chance?”

“We can have a relationship and not live together though Fiyero,” she muttered. 

“I understand it’s a big step to take. But you don’t get it, my green girl. I want to share my home with you. It gets lonely when you’re gone, and think of all the play we can have when we’re so close together,” he grinned. 

She snorted, “Are you sure this isn’t about sex?”

He growled again, his look turning dark, “It’s not. Sex is a bonus, but having you is what I want. Why must you anger me?”

She sighed, “You’re right. I’m sorry… I’m just trying to wrap my brain around it all.”

He leaned down to kiss her gently, his lips feeling soft against hers. 

“Come on my green girl, I think it will be great. I’ll even pay for you to keep this crappy apartment if it makes you feel better.” 

She rolled her eyes, “You can’t do that, and I won’t let you.” 

“You won’t huh? Are you giving the orders now?” he said playfully. 

“Rule number one if we do this, when we’re not playing, I get to say how I feel, when I feel it. I’m not the same person outside as I am in our playroom. I talk too much, I often say things I shouldn’t and when I’m reading, I like to be left alone.” 

“Got it,” he nodded, “but that seems like two rules.” 

She laughed, “I have to admit it feels weird to talk so freely in front of you.” 

“I thought you talked freely in the parlor. I told you too.” 

“I know… but Fiyero… in that house, you’re my Master. I was free to speak but I still felt like I needed to keep myself pliable for you.” 

“I understand. Just know I meant it… and now I really mean it. I want you to be 100% yourself.”

“I think I’m getting the picture,” she smiled gently at him, “It goes for you too, you know?”

He nodded, “I’ll try my best. I can only hope I don’t scare you away.” 

“Fiyero, you’ve fucked me in every possible way until I’ve passed out. You’ve done things to me that would scare most souls to hell. I highly doubt anything you share with me will put fear in me.”

He nipped at her lips playfully, “I love it when you talk dirty.” 

“I know you do,” she purred. 

“So, will you try living with me then?” 

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hope there and she found herself unable to disappoint him. 

“I’ll try it.” 

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her deeply. 

“Tomorrow I’ll help you pack and we’ll deal with your landlord,” he said eagerly. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing something this crazy!”

“It’s not the craziest thing we’ve ever done,” he grinned. 

“No, I suppose not. You are rather creative, my Master,” she purred. 

Fiyero perked up at that, it was the first time she’s ever called him Master outside of the mansion. He had to admit he never tired of that word coming from her lips. It excited him. 

“My pet,” he hummed back, his need beginning to grow for her against her inner thigh. “I know we’re not in the playroom, but… I’d hate for us to miss out on the opportunity to play here before you leave it.” 

She found herself growing wet for him, the wine was making her feel brave and his words making her feel wanton. 

“That would be a shame now wouldn’t it?”

“It would,” he said, leaning down to kiss her again, tangling his tongue with hers in a familiar duel. 

“Fiyero,” she moaned, breaking her lips from his. He looked at her, startled that he’d said his name after calling him Master only moments before. 

“What is it, my love,” he asked quietly, trying out the words on his tongue. He rather liked it. 

She blushed, “I know you want to play but what if… what if we just…”

He knew where she was going and he had to admit a rush of excitement and trepidation filled him. 

“Say what you want, Elphaba,” he commanded, using her name on purpose. 

“I want you to make love to me. Not as my Master, but as Fiyero… my lover,” she said the last part almost a whisper. 

He couldn’t help the boyish grin that broke out on his face.

“If you so desire,” he said before his lips came down to hers. It had been a long time since he’d just made love to someone without commanding them to do as he wanted. He wasn’t sure if he’d be any good at it, but if there was anyone he’d just want to have vanilla sex with, it would be Elphaba… because he knew no matter what they did it would be better than anything he’d done before because he loved her. 

She responded to the kiss, her lips tasting of the spicy Vinkun wine she’d been drinking hours before. She was intoxicating to him, and he knew that he’d never get sick of her. 

Elphaba responded to him, kissing him back just as eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together. At first, it felt weird to do what her body wanted, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind, letting the power of them consume her. 

His hands came to the back of her thick winter dress, drawing her up so that her breasts were pressed against his shirt. When he unlatched from her mouth, his lips traveled down her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there with vigor. 

“Fiyero,” she moaned, drawing her hands to his scalp and running her nails down it. He groaned, biting down on her pulse point in pleasure. She had been wanting to do that the entire year they’d been together, but it wasn’t exactly something a Master would ask a sub to do. Usually, her hands were bound or otherwise occupied. 

“Command me,” he told her then, “tell me what you want.” 

A thrill ran through her body at the idea of the freedom in his words. 

“Take off my dress,” she said before she lost her nerve. 

“Very well then. Shall I do it with my teeth,” he teased. 

“Rip it off if you want, I just need you to touch me.” 

He growled and practically pounced on her, her dress being hastily ripped off of her, buttons flying everywhere and scattering across the room. Warmth pooled between her legs and she shivered when the cold air of the room hit her bare skin. Fiyero’s strong and calloused hands caressed her body, ripping off her bra and underwear in a swift motion, throwing them across the room without a second thought. 

“Where do you want me to touch you?” he said, pulling her earlobe between his teeth. 

She grabbed one his hands and slid it between her legs, placing the other on her breast. 

“Straight to the point, huh?” he teased. 

“Kiss me,” she said, and he didn’t need to be told twice. 

She guided him to explore her body, his strong hands probing her wet folds and circling that little bundle of nerves in the exact pattern and pace she liked. She moved his mouth down to her breasts, so he could play with her taut nipples. After she came once, she began to push his head down, and he understood what she wanted. 

Caught in a haze of pleasure and lust, Elphaba didn’t have time to think about that fact she had just pushed her Master’s head down between her legs. But she understood that Fiyero was trying to prove that their relationship was going to be more than just their time in the playroom. Something told her that he had been craving more than their usual play and he just hadn’t been honest with her. She didn’t blame him though… asking her to take charge and flip the roles could dilute his power if done the wrong way. 

But she knew he felt just as powerful with her in charge, if not more. She could feel it in the way he was getting her off with his tongue. Though she put him there, he was edging her, pleasing her in the way that he knew she would enjoy it the most. He got off on getting her off, just as much as she did when the tables were turned. 

When she had her fill of him between her thighs, she grabbed his arm so he would look at her. His hair flopped in front of his blue eyes as he gave her a wolfish grin. 

“What is it, love? Had enough?” 

“I’ll never have enough of you, Yero.” 

Fiyero’s face softened, she had never called him that before. Not that there would have really been an appropriate time for it before. 

“Sorry I—”

“No,” Fiyero stopped her. “I like it,” he said, crawling back up her green body to kiss her lips gently. “What do you want now?”

“I want you to fuck me, Yero. Hard.” 

“Your wish is my command,” he grinned before suddenly flipping her over. He threw off his clothes before she could think and pulled her up so that her knees rested on the bed and he was inside of her. All of him, long and thick, pounding into her so that she saw stars with every thrust. 

She screamed, knowing her neighbors were going to complain to her in the morning. Good thing she was moving out tomorrow, she wasn’t sure she could face them after this noise. 

“Harder!” Elphaba cried, her fingers clawing into the bed, “I want to feel you for days.” 

Fiyero grunted, his fingers digging painfully into her hips, bringing her up to meet him with each thrust. When she came she almost collapsed forward, but Fiyero was there to catch her. Bringing one of his hands to grasp around her neck, his forearm resting between her breasts as he held her and continued to fuck her like his last meal. She lost count of the times she came, but soon she was sure he’d torn her in two.

Just when she thought he’d finished he flipped her again so that she was beneath him. He was still hard inside her, their bodies so slick with sweat that their skin to skin contact wasn’t easy to maintain. Their chests heaved and Elphaba finally opened her eyes to gaze at Fiyero. 

His face was slightly red, his hair dripping sweat onto her forehead. He was smiling, but in a way that she had never seen before. 

“Elphaba,” he said breathlessly, “Let me make love to you now." 

She felt her eyes water slightly at the sweetness in his voice and all she could do was nod. 

He kissed her lips a few times, soon deepening it so that he was tangling their tongues together in a familiar dance. When he started moving inside her, he did so with long and deep thrusts. 

She swore she could feel every part of him touching her. Every part of him moving within her and around her. She’d never felt or experienced anything like it. 

It went on for so long she wasn’t sure she’d ever remember her name or what she did before she met him. She knew that after this she would never be the same. 

When another orgasm built up, she could feel him close to the edge too. Coming together, Fiyero brushed her clit and her body convulsed, milking him for all he was worth. He moaned, burying his face in her neck, as she ran her fingers through his wet hair. 

When he finally rolled away from her, she hissed at his exit from her body. Feeling the rawness of what just conspired between them in her being. 

“Are you ok?” he murmured, brushing some sweat from her forehead. 

“Never better,” she huffed, trying to catch her breath. She was sure she’d sleep for a week after this. 

“I think we’ve ruined your sheets and this bed,” he smirked, reaching for her hand so he could play with her fingers. 

She laughed, “Good thing we’ll just be ruining your sheets now, isn’t it?” 

Fiyero rolled back so he was once again hovering over her, “A very good thing,” he smiled wide. 

“Thank you, Yero,” she said after a few moments. 

“What for?”

“For helping me. For understanding me… caring for me. You have no idea how much you’ve done for me tonight.” 

“No, my green girl you don’t know how much you’ve done for me tonight… every night we’re together really. I’m glad you said yes to moving in with me. I’m glad you were honest, and we had tonight together. I wasn’t expecting it when I found you at that horrible place, but I’m glad that it happened.” 

She smiled and kissed his lips once more, “I must say I was not expecting it either… and I definitely didn’t expect for this type of sex to happen either. If anything, I thought I’d be punished…”

“Oh, my pet,” he purred, “You will be… trust me when I say I’ve made a mental list of all the things you have to make up for after tonight,” he uttered in his dominant tone, taking her bottom lip in his and biting down gently. 

Elphaba couldn’t help but feel another rush of heat between her legs at his words. 

“Are you looking forward to it?” he grinned against her lips. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“I figured as much,” he said, grabbing her by the chin to look into her eyes, “You are insatiable, Miss Elphaba… but you know I love you for it. Do you love me, too?” he asked playfully. 

“I think I just showed you exactly how I feel about you, Master Fiyero.” 

He drew his face into a hard expression, “Are you looking to add more to your list?” he tutted. 

“Maybe,” she grinned, “But for tonight, I think I’ve had enough my sweet, otherwise I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” 

“You told me to make you feel me.” 

“You’re right… and you delivered.” 

“I always do,” he answered, “Now let’s get some sleep. We have much to do tomorrow.” 

She nodded quickly, grabbing a nearby blanket to wrap themselves in. Fiyero took the blanket, wrapping them both up in it. He made sure their bodies were together so that he was spooning her from behind, their now drying skin left with no space between them. 

As her eyes started to drift closed, she realized this would be the first night they spent together in a bed and she couldn’t help but feel the strength and the warmth of this arms around her radiating through her being. 

“Fiyero,” she said sleepily. 

“Yes, my love?”

“I love you.”

He grinned against her forehead, giving her a sweet kiss there.

“I love you, too.”


	4. A New Master - PART IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little playtime. Short update.

Elphaba was trapped. 

She was in a type of half-straight jacket that kept her breasts exposed but her arms crossed and wrapped in front of her. 

Her legs were free but currently, her Master had them pinned beneath him as she laid on the bed, her stomach and nipples brushing against the sheets as he held her head back by her ponytail, slamming into her from behind. Her back was arched, the feeling of Fiyero so deep within her deliciously painful. 

The playroom was filled with her cries, and the sound of their bodies coming together in vigorous movement. 

“Please, Master may I cum,” Elphaba cried, not sure she could take any more. 

“No,” Fiyero grunted, slapping her ass hard. 

He pulled himself from her body, turning her roughly over and swiftly entering her once more. He gripped her neck, forcing her head up to look into his eyes as he thrust into her.

His eyes were dark, a small smirk playing at his lips. 

“You may not cum until I tell you too, understand my pet?”

“Yes, Master!” she cried again, the feeling of her oncoming orgasm almost too much to bear. 

After a few more thrusts he pulled himself from her body again, his hands coming to pinch her nipples rather aggressively. 

“Fuck!” Elphaba cried. 

Then a hand was over her mouth and nose, while his other hand went to probe deep and fast within her. 

She didn’t know how he knew, but somehow, he always hit all the right spots within her. The combination of his hand inside her and the fear of no air coming into her lungs scared and turned her on more than she cared to admit. 

Suddenly the hand on her mouth was gone and she gulped in a breath. 

“Come for me, Slave,” he commanded. She didn’t need to be told twice. 

She yelled, her voice echoing off the walls. Her entire body convulsed and shook with pleasure. Then, Fiyero was inside her, pumping hard and fast, causing her to come again and again. 

His hand came around her throat and he held her there as he kept moving within her. Eventually, after what felt like many glorious hours, he grunted and came inside her. Releasing her throat as she felt the essence of him deep within her core, warming her entire body so it felt like it was on fire. 

He stood, letting her catch her breath as he cleaned himself. She thought after the few hours of play that he was done using her. But when he appeared with an odd-looking toy, she knew it was anything but over… at least for her. 

He grabbed her by the collar, dragging her up so that she was sitting on the bed, legs over the edge, fluid dripping from her. 

“Look at me, pet,” he commanded. 

When she looked into his eyes, they were dark and full of love for her. 

“Now, I know you took your punishment earlier with grace… but that was only part of it, Miss Elphaba. Know that this punishment isn’t to make you feel bad or less than, but to teach you. To give you pleasure. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good.” 

“Lay on the bed and spread your legs.” 

It took a second since her arms were wrapped, but eventually, she was in the position he wanted. 

He quickly tied her ankles to the bedposts so that she was open, throbbing and waiting. 

He then placed the device between her legs, securing it so that it was up against the tender and swollen bundle of nerves between her legs. He secured it within her internally so that no matter how much she moved, it would not go anywhere. 

“This is something new my pet. The newest technology. I’ve been told it’s quite the experience. If it becomes too much for you, say your safe word. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. You are free to orgasm as much as you like, cry and scream all you like, but only use your safe word if absolutely needed. I want you to test yourself my pet. I want to see how far you can let yourself go. Understand?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good. I won’t be in the room with you, but I’ll hear you if you scream your safe word. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good.” 

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her roughly on the mouth before she heard a click. 

Her body jolted at the vibration she felt go through her body. The device was buzzing at a low speed against her. Before she knew it, she was jerking with orgasm. She’d never felt anything like it. 

Fiyero leaned down to her ear, “Remember. Test yourself.” 

Then she heard the door open and close and he was gone, the device vibrating against her most intimate part relentlessly, never stopping. 

She came again and again and again.

The feeling between her legs was too much to bear. She thought for a while that she had passed out, but then another orgasm would hit her until she was floating in a cloud of pleasure that felt like a dream. 

Several times she’d twist and try to get away from the endless onslaught of sensations, but she couldn’t. She almost cried out her safe word in the beginning, but the more she surrendered, the better it felt. 

She wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but she was absolutely sure she had gone braindead with pleasure and pain. 

When Fiyero’s blurry figure appeared over her a long while later she was in another plane of existence. He gently turned off the device and all that could be heard was Elphaba’s heavy breathing. When she felt his thumbs on her cheeks wiping away tears, she realized she’d been crying. 

“Are you ok, my pet?”

“Did I say the safe word?” 

Fiyero hummed. “No Miss Elphaba, you did very well. I thought you were going to a few times, but you held strong. I’m proud of you.” 

Fiyero removed the straight jacket then, massaging her arms so circulation returned to them. After a few minutes, he removed her collar and placed it safely on the counter. He then picked her up gracefully in his arms and carried her down the hall to his master bathroom. 

She was practically asleep by the time the tub had filled and he gently placed her in the heated water. She hissed when she felt her redden skin meet the liquid. 

“Are you ok my green girl?” Fiyero asked, slightly concerned. 

“Yes,” she said quietly, letting him wash all the residue from their play away. 

“For a moment I thought you passed out back there. I know it would not have been the first time, but I’ve never heard you orgasm that many times before. That device is a powerful thing.”

“Hmmm. Thank you, Fiyero.”

“You’re welcome, my love.” 

After she was clean and dry, Fiyero carried her to his bedroom instead of hers. This was happening a lot, she realized. 

He tucked her in before standing. 

“Rest. I’m going to have the maids prepare us a little something since we missed dinner.” 

“Thank you.” 

He kissed her forehead and Elphaba drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

Less than an hour later, Fiyero approached the bed freshly showered with a tray of food for them. He climbed in next to her, watching her sleep peacefully for a few seconds before gently kissing her awake. 

“How long was I out?” she mumbled. 

“Less than an hour. I would have let you sleep but you need to eat something.” 

Elphaba cleared her throat and sat up. 

They ate quietly, enjoying their light meal in bed with each other. 

“You know,” Fiyero said after taking a sip of wine. “It’s been a month today since you moved in with me.” 

“I know. It’s flown by.” 

“I think we’re doing well at balance, don’t you?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” she smiled, kissing his lips lightly.

“I know you’re surprised my love, but I’m not.” 

Elphaba smiled. “I know.” 

“Are you feeling better?”

“I feel wonderful actually. I little tired, but lighter somehow.” 

“Good. That is always my intention.”

“By the way, I meant to tell you that Dr. Dillamond called the other day. He received funding for more work at the lab. I start on Monday.” 

Fiyero’s eyes lit up. “That’s wonderful. Did he say where the funding came from?”

“No. An anonymous donor.” 

“Wow. I’m happy for you. Though I’m going to miss having you around every day.” 

“Fiyero?” Elphaba asked tentatively. 

“Yes, my love.” 

“Are you the one who donated to the lab?”

He stopped chewing. “Why would you think that?”

She shrugged. “Well, you know I’ve been sad lately. Hoping there would funding soon… then it just comes out of nowhere from a rich donor… was it you? Please don’t lie to me.” 

“Please don’t be mad Elphaba.” 

Elphaba put the tray of food off the side, taking Fiyero’s as well. 

“What are you—” 

Before he can finish her lips are on his in a fierce kiss. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re happy?”

“Fiyero… just when I think you can’t get any sweeter, you do.” 

“I don’t think I’m that sweet,” he says slyly. 

“Maybe not in the playroom, but who you are, Fiyero is much more than that. You are so sweet to me. How can I repay you?” 

“You repay me every day when you trust me.”

Elphaba fought the tears springing to her eyes by blinking them back quickly. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	5. A New Master - PART V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the past. Non-consensual sex implied.

Elphaba got the feeling she was being watched before she saw the person that was doing it. 

She’d gone to grab a coffee at the local cafe near the lab, and she couldn’t shake the feeling someone was watching. 

Now, this wasn’t unusual. Since she’d moved in with Fiyero, the tabloids liked to follow her around, especially when he was with her, and speculate about their relationship. 

She was, after all, the Governor of Munkinland’s estranged (green) daughter. 

But this was different. 

When she met the man’s eyes, she thought he would look away, but instead – he smirked. 

He was tall, not unattractive, actually by most standards he was very attractive. 

His hair was similar to that of Fiyero’s, sandy and slightly unruly. It was clear that he was Vinkun by the color of his skin, and the way he was almost stalking Elphaba like she was prey. Vinkun’s were the best hunters in all of Oz, after all.

She paid for her drink and a small lunch, before quickly exiting the shop. She wasn’t far from the lab, and it was clear as day outside with many people milling about. It wasn’t like this man, whoever he was, would be able to do much. Even if he tried, Elphaba knew her sorcery would be of use to her if he got too close. 

She quickly exited, her back stiff, as she started to dodge people on the streets. She knew the man was still following her, she didn’t need to look back to see how close he was. 

Just as she was about to step inside, she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Her heart jumped as she whirled around to sock whoever it was in the jaw. However, it wasn’t the man who was following her.

“Fiyero!” Elphaba exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck in shock. 

“Hey,” he whispered worriedly in her ear. “Not exactly the greeting I was expecting.”

All she could do was place her head in his neck, trembling slightly in his arms. 

“Elphaba,” he shushed. “What’s wrong, my love?” 

She pulled back then and looked around. She expected the man to be gone, but instead, he was standing across the street, staring at them with that same disgusting smirk he’d given her a few minutes before. 

“Fiyero,” she said quietly, still shaking. “There’s a man over there, he’s been following me. Do you know him?”

Fiyero stiffened and looked to where Elphaba was gazing. She saw realization flood Fiyero’s features.

“Come on, let’s get inside,” Fiyero said, his tone more commanding than gentle.

Elphaba didn’t need to be told twice. She led Fiyero into the lab, locking the door behind them. She was grateful it was just her working today so they could have some privacy. 

She set her coffee and food down on her desk, turning to find Fiyero deep in thought, his brow etched in confusion. 

“Fiyero?” Elphaba asked, standing close to him to try and catch his eye. 

He glanced up at her, and there was something off in his eyes.

“Fiyero, who is that man?” 

“He is the Master I learned from.” 

Elphaba’s body went ridged. She was not expecting Fiyero to be so forthcoming, not to mention the answer was something she never thought she’d hear either. 

“But… he’s so young.” 

“He was a schoolmate of mine. He got into the lifestyle quite young by sleeping with an older woman. He learned from her.” 

“But why is he following me?”

Fiyero sighed. “He probably saw the tabloids. Since he knows my lifestyle; probably figures you live that lifestyle with me.” 

“That doesn’t explain why he’s following me, Fiyero.” 

Fiyero ran his hands over his face tiredly. “Elphaba, I need you to know, that I don’t do this often, but sometimes it did happen. I don’t expect this of you, and to be honest, you’re too special for me to even think of doing something like this.”

“Like what, Fiyero?” 

“Are you sure you want to hear this Elphaba?” 

“Fiyero,” she said lovingly. “I would rather you be honest with me about your life. Especially if it involves me somehow.” 

“Alright, if that is what you want.” 

“It is,” she said, kissing his lips lightly. 

He took a deep breath, smiling against her lips as he kissed her again. 

“Let’s sit.” 

Elphaba nodded, taking Fiyero’s hand as they walked to a small break room with a couch before sitting together. He kept hold of her hand, stroking her knuckles with his thumbs gently. 

“My love, I just want you to know that I wouldn’t have dreamed of having this conversation with you. I’ll admit that in the beginning, it’s something I thought of once or twice, but once our relationship developed, I couldn’t imagine doing it now.” 

“What are you talking about, my sweet?”

He took a deep breath. “Normally, when I take a sub, at some point in our play, I share.”

Elphaba took in a small breath. “Oh.” 

Fiyero searched her eyes, “Oh?”

“Well, Fiyero… you realize that I know Master’s sometimes command their subs to pleasure others; usually Master’s.” 

He swallowed. “Were you… I mean, did any of your Master’s ask you too?”

“Fiyero,” Elphaba exhaled. “Are you sure you want to hear this? We’ve never really discussed our past experiences before.”

“I understand that, but maybe it’s important that we do. I’ll admit it’s a fear of mine that you’ll think less of me when you know everything about my history as a Master.” 

Elphaba had to hold back an eye-roll.

“You know I’m nothing near innocent Fiyero. I know you’re experienced. Clearly, you’ve done things that most haven’t. I’ve experienced a lot of them with you. Why would I ever think less of you?”

“It’s just not something I share. Really, Alvaric is the only person who knows my entire story. Seeing as he introduced me to this life.” 

“Alvaric… that’s who is outside?”

“Yes. As I said, I’ve known him since I was a child.” 

“Well, don’t you think it’s time you told me more about your history, Fiyero? Especially if he’s stalking me now.” 

Fiyero’s lips tightened in anger. “I’m sorry he did that. He’s probably wondering why I haven’t invited him over to play with you yet. Usually, by now, I’ve either moved on to another slave or invited him to join in. This is his way of making himself known to me. I should have known he’d pull something like this. He has never been good at waiting.” 

Elphaba nods. “I see. So, he wants to use me, and you don’t want to share.” 

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba’s cheeks between his hands. “If it’s something you like or want to do, my love. I’d do it for you. I wouldn’t necessarily like to share you, but Alvaric, though sometimes misguided, is a skilled Master.” 

Elphaba inhaled. “Fiyero, why are you even asking me? You should know by now I’d do whatever you want of me. If you want me to pleasure your friend, I’d do it for you. What brings me pleasure, is what brings you pleasure.” 

Fiyero pulled back, a look of shock etched on his features. 

“Elphaba, are you saying that your other Master’s never asked if you were ok with being shared?” 

“Fiyero, it’s implied by being someone’s slave that I do as they say.” 

“No,” he almost yelled. “No, it’s not. A Master/slave relationship is consensual. It’s a privilege. You would never do something like that without asking before. That’s rape, Elphaba.”

Elphaba blinked at his words. “I was not raped Fiyero.” 

Looking at Fiyero, Elphaba wasn’t sure if he was going to punch something, or cry… maybe both. 

“You’re first Master, Rami, did this to you?” 

Elphaba sighed. “Maybe we should go back to keeping our past relationships in the past Fiyero. Clearly, you can’t handle it.” 

Fiyero clenched his fists till they turned white. “He is a bad man, Elphaba. I think I should see if anyone knows him in my circles. He needs to be reined in.”

“Fiyero. Did I say it was him? 

“You don’t need too, Elphaba. You mentioned that you dated your first Master and it didn’t work out because he felt like he owned you. It’s not hard to deduce that he must have shared you without your permission.” 

“Fiyero! I was not raped.” 

“You may not think that my green girl, but what he did was wrong on so many levels. If he’s doing to other women what he did to you… I can’t imagine the pain and bad name he’s caused to us all who are trying to live this lifestyle safely and peacefully.” 

“He brought his friends in one night, and they used me to their liking. He didn’t ask me beforehand because he knew I’d be reluctant. But in the end, Fiyero – it was good for me. I loosened up. I liked it.” 

Fiyero slammed his hand down on the coffee table in front of them so hard, Elphaba thought it would shatter into pieces. 

“Fiyero!” she cried. “What has gotten into you?” 

“You’re right. I don’t want to hear anything more about that. Clearly, we disagree on what happened to you that night.”

“Clearly.” 

Fiyero pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a few calming breaths. “Listen, why don’t you finish up your work for today? I’m going to take Master Alvaric out for a drink, clear a few things up. I’ll pick you up and 5, and we’ll go home. We’re not done with this conversation.”

“Fiyero…”

“I’ll see you at 5.” 

Before she could answer he was gone. Elphaba leaned back against the couch staring at the ceiling. She knew Fiyero wouldn’t let it go until they cleared the air. She thought back to her first experiences with Rami… particularly that night with his friends. 

Did she ask to be used by them? No. But she knew Rami had explained that eventually there might come a day where he’d ask her to service his friends. That night, when she realized it wasn’t only Rami in the room through her blindfold, she was resistant at first. But in the end, she did enjoy the powerful feeling that came from so many men wanting her. Enjoying her. He told her that that’s what a good slave did. That he was proud of her. From then on, any Master she ever had, shared her. But looking back on it, they did always ask beforehand. Was Fiyero right? Did Rami cross a line with her?

It had been so long ago, she honestly put any sort of bad feelings behind her. She worked and evolved to become a slave that was compliant. A slave that would make any Master happy. Sure, she had her moments, all slaves did, but she knew and enjoyed her lifestyle. Especially with Fiyero. 

They’d been living together now for the last year. They worked well together, even outside of their sexual preferences. Fiyero was kind, gentle and giving. He listened to her and it was very rare that he would cross over into Master territory when they were outside of the playroom. Most of the time it was only when he was angry with her that he tried to command her into doing what he wanted. However, he had gotten much better and listened to her when she thought he was crossing the line. 

Fiyero also had to work hard to get Elphaba to express herself freely in the beginning. But once she felt comfortable, she was just like the Elphaba everyone in the outside world knew her to be. Defiant, independent and snarky. 

Fiyero loved it. Especially in the bedroom. There was a side to him that liked to be told what to do, and when that happened (which was rare) Elphaba rather enjoyed it. It was a nice change of pace. 

But now, thinking about what had just happened between them. She knew that they still had a lot to work through. She realized, if you added their playtime and living together up, they’d been together for almost 2 years now. It was by far the longest she’d ever been with a man… let alone a person who wasn’t Glinda or her family. She supposed, that if they were going to continue their lives together, they needed to be honest about their pasts.

He knew only a smidge about Rami, but he knew nothing of her life before. Her life with her horrible father, and all that came from that. She didn’t like to talk about it, and he knew that. She knew Fiyero was an experienced Master, and now she knew of this Alvaric… but that was all. She knew of his life as a Prince, his family. She hadn’t met them yet, but only because they lived in their other Castle far away. She knew that any day now, she would have to meet them. Fiyero had already been dropping a few hints. 

She loved him, she knew. She loved spending time with him, playing in his playroom, and just being together. Being with Fiyero was one of the easiest things she had ever done in her life. He cared for her, loved her, shown her kindness when she thought there was none. Even helped her keep the job she loved so dearly. 

It was funny that she’d never thought about their future before. She got caught up in the being together that she never thought of what might come after… and she tried to never think about what came before either. It was too painful. She wondered if Fiyero thought of their future together? She supposed he did with the hints he’d been dropping about meeting his family. But she was green and no longer part of her titled family. Why on earth would they want a green princess who had a predilection for being tied up and fucked? 

Elphaba grabbed her coffee and leaned back on the couch. Why did relationships have to be so complicated? 

*********************

“Alvaric.” 

“Fiyero!” Alvaric went to hug him. “It’s good to see you again my friend.” 

Fiyero returned the hug, but only because he didn’t want to cause a scene on the street. God forbid someone wrote a story about them in a tabloid.

Fiyero plastered a smile on his face. “Would you like to get a drink? Catch up?”

“Lead the way!” He grinned, clapping him on the back. 

A few minutes later they were seated away from the few patrons at the bar in a corner booth, nursing their choice beers. 

“So, tell me about this green Munchkin girl of yours. I must say the tabloids don’t do her justice. She’s quite… exotic,” Alvaric said slyly. 

Fiyero grabbed his thighs under the table, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

“We’ve been together for a while now. She lives with me.” 

“I know that, Fiyero. I’ve seen it all over the place. I have to admit, when I did the math it seems like you’ve been with this girl for almost two years… I wondered at first if you were just dating her in a vanilla type of way. But after seeing her in person today. The way she looked at you… I know she’s yours.”

“Alvaric—” 

“Am I wrong?” 

“No, you’re not wrong.” 

“Excellent. However, I would have thought you would have called me by now. Usually, you are good about sharing.” 

Fiyero almost growled. “Usually being the word, Alvaric. My relationship with Elphaba is different. We are monogamous.” 

Alvaric snorted. “You’re serious?” 

“Well, as you said. It’s been two years and I haven’t called. She’s lived with me now for almost a year. She shares my bed most nights. If that’s not monogamous I don’t know what is.” 

“You haven’t shared her?”

“No.” 

“Not even her mouth?” 

“Alvaric! Do you have to be so crude?”

“What? I’m not speaking any differently than I have my entire life to you. What’s changed?”

“Look Av, I’m serious about Elphaba. We work well together, and I love her.” 

“Wait, wait, wait! You love her?”

“You heard me.” 

“Wow, Tiggular. I never thought I’d see the day. I was sure your parents were going to have to pass the crown to your younger brother.” 

“I’m sure they would love that. Who knows, maybe they still will. But that doesn’t change anything about me and Elphaba.” 

“Hmm… I did not expect this. I thought I was going to have some fun tonight.” 

“Call one of your regular pets, Alvaric. I’m sure they would be willing.”

“I know… but it would have been nice to try a new flavor,” he grinned. 

“Av…”

“Sorry, Mr. Touchy! Geez.” 

“By the way, you scared Elphaba earlier. She thought she was being stalked.”

“Sorry. I thought if she was a little scared of me, that when I stepped into the playroom tonight, it would add to the fun. A little role-play.”

“What is wrong with you? You don’t scare women like that.” 

“Sorry, Fiyero. You really have changed.” 

“I have, and please, leave us alone. I’m not sharing.” 

“Just because you won’t share, doesn’t mean I can’t meet her. I did teach you everything you know, Fiyero.” 

“Not everything, Av. And that may have gotten you a free pass in the beginning, but it’s been years. It doesn’t get you anything now.” 

“I’ll be nice.” 

“No. She’s been through a lot. More than I even know, and I’m not commanding her to do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

“I wouldn’t have you do that, and you know it. But how do you know she doesn’t want to meet me?”

“You stalked her. Why would she want to meet you?”

“It was a little game.”

“One she didn’t consent too.” 

“Ok fine. You don’t have to let me meet her and you don’t have to share. She must be pretty good if you don’t want me around her.”

“I’m not afraid of you Av. Why are you being like this?”

“It’s just weird is all. You always shared. You never kept a girl more than a few months, and usually, you had more than one at a time.” 

“I’m growing up Av. I love Elphaba. Let’s just drop it at that.”

“Fine. I’ll drop it… but if you end up being a poor married bastard, you better invite me to the wedding.” 

**************

When Fiyero picked Elphaba up she just kissed him quietly and followed him to their carriage. They were quiet on the drive back to the mansion, Fiyero knew she would want to wait to have their conversation in private. 

After a quick bath, Elphaba joined Fiyero in his parlor. The place had become a safe space for them to share and express their feelings. It only made sense they would talk there. 

Once they settled on the couch together, Fiyero drew Elphaba to him and kissed her thoroughly. 

“I missed you today.” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes. “You saw me twice today.”

“I know, but… I still missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she sighed. “I don’t like fighting with you,” she finally admitted. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a fight,” Fiyero countered. “More like a disagreement.” 

“Very well. A Disagreement, but Fiyero… I understand why you were upset. I had time to think after you left, and I realized you’re the longest relationship I’ve ever had. We live together, and we don’t really know much about each other’s pasts… no matter how painful mine might be, you deserve to know who I am. Where I came from.” 

Fiyero smiled a bit. “I’m glad you feel that way. I feel the same. I want to spend a long time with you, my love. Nothing you could say or do would scare me away.” 

“I’m a little worried though Fiyero, the way you reacted to my story earlier…” 

“I know. I’m sorry. It was rude of me to react that way… I was shocked and upset. Not just by your story but because of Alvaric showing up. I’m protective of you, in case you didn’t know.” 

“I know, my sweet. I know. But my life… it wasn’t easy. I am not a victim Fiyero. Maybe what Rami did was wrong… but I consented. I didn’t stop them that night. Maybe I thought I had too, but I could have said my safe word, and I didn’t.”

“It doesn’t mean it was right, Elphaba.” 

“I understand Fiyero. But it’s in the past. I did it because I thought it was what was best for me at the time. Was it? I don’t know. But it happened and I’m alive, and I’m fine. I’m more than fine.”

“Can we agree though, that he should have asked you before he did it.”

Elphaba sighed, “Yes, my sweet. We can agree that he should have asked me.” 

Fiyero looked satisfied at that. “Thank you.”

“So, where do we go from here?” 

“We start to get to know each other. Our lives before each other. No more secrets,” he smiled. “What do you think, can we do that?”

“I think we can.” 

“Good.” 

Before she could say another word, Fiyero was leaning Elphaba back against the couch kissing her deeply. 

“Shall we play tonight, Miss Elphaba? Or do you want me to make love to you?”

“I think… I need to feel in control tonight.”

Fiyero nodded. “Ok then. Tell me what you want.”

“I’m going to ride you till I’ve had my fill, then, I want you to fuck me so I feel you in every part of me for the next week.”

Fiyero grinned. “Your wish is my command.”


	6. A New Master - PART VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I was in the mood to write some smut. ENJOY! p.s. this is graphic... in a good way!  
> I also wrote another chapter after this. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will post it. ;)

“Fiyero, are you sure about this? There’s no going back after tonight.” 

“My parents will love you, Elphaba.” 

She snorts. “I really don’t understand how you think that.” 

“Because they are just happy I’ve settled down at all. They thought I’d be a bachelor forever. This gives them hope.” 

“But I’m a green nobody, Fiyero.” 

“No, you are not a green nobody. You’re my green girl. Regardless of being denounced by your father, you come from good blood Elphaba. What your father did was horrible, and he deserves to hang for his crimes. I told my parents as much as you would let me. They are good people, they aren’t going to judge you based off of your skin. You’ve seen me, right? I’m not exactly the color of milk.” 

“I know, but it just feels all too easy.” 

“Do you want our relationship to be difficult?”

“No… it’s just, everything else in my life has been.”

“You’re going to be fine. They are going to love you.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I do.” 

Elphaba exhaled as their carriage pulled up to the home Fiyero grew up in, Kiamo Ko. As soon as the horses stopped, the door was being opened and a hand was being held out for her to take. 

“Welcome to Kiamo Ko, Miss,” the man said with a bow. “Welcome home, Master Fiyero.” 

“Thank you, Mau.”

“Your parents are in the sitting room, they’ve requested you join them after you’ve freshened up from your journey.” 

“Very well. Thank you.”

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba’s hand, leading her up to the steps of the palace. It was massive, elegant and beautiful. She really couldn’t put into words what it looked like. Other than it was a something out of a fairytale. 

“Do you like it?” Fiyero asked as they walked hand and hand down the hall to Fiyero’s room. 

“From what I’ve seen, it’s beautiful. I can’t believe you grew up here.”

“Yes, it’s a bit much. But I can’t complain. I’ve very lucky and privileged. Here we are. My room.”

Elphaba walked in at Fiyero’s gesture. The room was rather large, decorated simply but elegantly. It was a lot like his room back home. 

“You’re sure you don’t mind sharing with me while we’re here?”

“Of course not. I’d rather be with you anyway.”

Fiyero grinned. “Good.” 

“So, do you have a secret room here? Where did you take all your pets while you lived here?” Elphaba wondered.

Fiyero laughed. “We do have a dungeon… but I did not use that disgusting place. I had a trunk hidden under my bed. I’d either use those toys or I would go to The Philosophy Club in town to quench my thirst.”

“I see. And your parents really have no idea?”

“My family is clueless. I’m discreet. I need to be. My servants back at home are paid good money to keep my secrets. You know that.” 

“I do. I’m still shocked that they do.” 

“They know nobody would believe them even if they told.” 

“I suppose.” 

After they changed and cleaned up, they made their way hand in hand through the castle to meet Fiyero’s parents. Elphaba felt butterflies pop up in her stomach, her hand squeezing Fiyero’s in fear. 

“You’re going to be fine. You look beautiful, too. Stop fussing.”

“I can’t help it, I’m nervous.” 

“Don’t be.” 

“I’ll try.” 

As soon as they arrived at the sitting room, two servants opened the doors, announcing their arrival to the King and Queen. 

Fiyero’s mother, Amara, practically jumped up, coming to greet Elphaba with a huge hug before she could even curtsey. She looked a lot like Fiyero with olive skin and sandy hair. She was short and curvy, really a beauty to behold. Her eyes were a warm and inviting blue. She wore an elegant dress that matched her eyes, with a small crown atop her head. 

“Elphaba, it’s such a pleasure to finally meet you after all this time.”

“Thank you, your highness. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” 

“Please, call me Amara. No need for formalities when we’re all together in private.”

“Very well then. Thank you for having me, Amara.”

“Of course. Fiyero talks so highly of you. We couldn’t wait to meet the woman who’s stolen his heart.” 

Elphaba couldn’t stop the blush that filled her cheeks. 

“Now, this is my husband, Hammond.” 

“Miss Elphaba, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said deeply, taking her hand and kissing it. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Hammond smiled. He was taller than Fiyero and had massively broad shoulders. His skin was darker, and his hair as well. He had the same blue diamond’s trailing over his features that Fiyero did. Hammond was definitely of royal blood, and very handsome. 

“Mother, father,” Fiyero said, greeting them both. 

“Son,” Hammond addressed him. “I see why you wanted to keep this one to yourself. But you should have come out sooner.”

“I’m sorry father. But you know how busy it’s been in the southern tribe. But we’re here now.” 

“Yes. We’re so happy to have you both,” Amara chimed in. “I’m glad to have you for a week. I have much planned, including a trip to the royal library. I heard you like to read, Elphaba?”

“I do,” she blushed. 

“Perfect. Sit, we’ll have some tea and get to know each other.” 

Fiyero reached over and grabbed Elphaba’s hand before they sat together on the couch. He smiled at her, giving her a reassuring look. 

“Maybe this won’t be so bad after all,” Elphaba thought to herself. 

***************

After dinner later that evening, Fiyero decided to take Elphaba for a walk about the town. Fiyero refused to let the guards follow them, which made Elphaba wonder why. Something was up his sleeve, she just didn’t know what. 

“My parents love you,” he smiled to her as they walked hand in hand. 

“They are both lovely people. I very much enjoyed their company. They really love you, you know.”

Fiyero smiled. “They do.”

“From what you told me, I wasn’t so sure. I thought they would be more…”

“Harsh?” 

“Well… yes.” 

“They have been harsh on me because of my behavior prior to meeting you. I’ve told you that they always threaten to give the crown to my younger brother. Though, I think I’ve proven to them recently that I’m up to the challenge.” 

“I think so too. You’re going to make a great King Fiyero. You were born to rule, to command. You know that.” 

Fiyero smiled. “I do like commanding, don’t I?”

Elphaba blushed. “You do, but I love you for it.” 

After ten minutes they arrived at a part of town that housed a few pubs and shops. There were few people milling about, some of them stared at the prince and the green girl, but most of the people out at this hour could care less about them. They were having a good time drinking and enjoying each other. 

“So, are you going to tell me why you brought me here and insisted upon no guards?” Elphaba asked. 

Fiyero stopped her, looking into her eyes with intensity. 

“Earlier I mentioned a place called The Philosophy Club. I want to play tonight Elphaba, but I need to ask you a question first.” 

“Ok, what is it?”

“This club is a sex club if you hadn’t assumed that yet. There are some things that go on that would make even my stomach squirm. However, this place gave me solace. Helped me accept myself for who I am. The people here, though different, are good people. They keep my secrets because I keep their secrets. But there are no private rooms here Elphaba. Everything we do would be done out in the open for everyone to see. I need to know if you’re ok with that. I will not share you and I will not let anyone touch you intimately except for me. And please don’t say yes because I’m asking you. Only say yes if you want to do this.” 

Elphaba felt her stomach flutter in anticipation. She wasn’t afraid of others watching her, in fact, giving herself to Fiyero, letting him claim her in front of people he obviously trusted and knew turned her on. She wanted people to know that she was his and that he was hers. 

Elphaba licked her now dry lips. “Yes.” 

“You’re sure?” He asked, searching her eyes. 

“I’m sure. I want too.” 

Fiyero grinned wolfishly. “You’re my slave from this moment on. You understand, Miss Elphaba?” 

“Yes, Master,” she said quietly.

“Good then. Follow me, pet.” 

She saw him look at his surroundings. When he was satisfied nobody was looking, he headed down a back alley. Eventually, he came to what looked like a cellar door and rapped on it a few times in a pattern. 

A few seconds later it swung open, a Tigress emerging from the shadows. 

“Master Fiyero,” she purred. “This is a surprise. It’s been years.” 

“Yes, Tigress, it has. I’ve come with my slave tonight. She’s been warned of what to expect. You can trust her.” 

The Tigress looked over to Elphaba, whose eyes were now downcast. She looked over Elphaba’s green skin, a smile coming on her lips. 

“I would love a go, Master Fiyero. Is she up for trade?”

“No, not tonight, Tigress.” 

“Pity. Well, come in then. Don’t want any tabloids to catch you out here,” she winked. 

“Come, slave,” Fiyero barked, grabbing Elphaba’s hand to lead her down the dark steps. 

When they reached the bottom, Fiyero stopped. He quickly opened the satchel he brought with him, pulling out her collar. 

“I brought it in case you said yes,” he smirked, clasping it quickly around her neck. “Follow me.” 

Elphaba did as she was told. Her eyes were kept down, for the most part, so she couldn’t see much of what was going on. The air, however, was thick with the smell of sex and smoke. Fiyero held tight to her hand, leading her through throngs of men, Animals, and women who were gathered there. She could feel them staring at her, almost like they were trying to see what was beneath her dress. Lucky for them, they would get their chance. 

At one point, as he led her into the main room, Fiyero handed her a shot of something. 

“Look up,” he ordered. So, she did. 

“Drink that. It’s a potion that will heighten everything you feel. A philosophy club special,” he grinned. 

She took the shot and swallowed it. It tasted horrible. Like how she imagined shoe polish would taste. She coughed and sputtered as it burned down her throat. 

“Are you alright, pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Elphaba said, as he handed her a drink of something sweet to chase it down. 

“Good. Now, there are several stages. After this show is over, we’ll go up and take the stage. By then, the potion should have taken full effect. Now, we’ll watch. Keep your eyes trained on the stage. Do not look away. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.” 

Fiyero brought Elphaba flush against him so that he was standing behind her, her back now plastered against the front of his body. She could feel his need starting to grow against her lower back. Which only made her wetter than she already was. 

Fiyero placed his chin on her shoulder, biting and sucking on her ear as his left hand rested on her hip. The other then snaked around her front to start unbuttoning her dress. Now she understood why he wanted her to wear this particular dress to dinner. It had easy access to her front. He knew she would say yes all along. 

“Are you watching, slave,” he purred against her ear. 

Elphaba swallowed. “Yes, Master.” 

He bit her neck, soothing over the mark with is tongue after. 

“I’ll punish you for that lie when we’re on stage, Miss Elphaba. Now watch.” 

Elphaba shivered, her eyes moving to the stage. On it, there were two men and one woman. She was tied to something, her feet in the air and her hair dragging on the floor. One man was on the floor with his cock placed deep in her mouth, while the other was pleasuring her with his mouth. It was then she noticed that there was another woman on the stage directly behind the bound woman. She was dressed in a leather corset and nothing else, flogging the woman with a long black whip. Each time the whip came down with a snap, the woman would cry out around the man’s member. But that wasn’t all, the audience was counting the lashes. Yelling out things for the people to do to her. The woman in the corset was yelling out for suggestions, asking the bound girl which one she liked best. 

“Miss Elphaba,” Fiyero exhaled against her ear. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Master,” she answered, her eyes beginning to close as he brought his hand down her front, creeping into her panties so he could touch her sensitive flesh underneath. 

“Hmmm, you are already so wet for me, my pet. Do you feel the potion yet, my green girl?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“What does it feel like, describe it to me.” 

“Like… like my body is on fire. Like every nerve is sizzling.” 

Fiyero pinched her clit and she couldn’t help but cry out. 

“People are watching us already,” he said against the shell of her ear. “I can tell how much they all want to fuck you. But you’re mine, and only mine.” 

“May I cum, Master,” Elphaba practically begged. 

“You may,” he growled, biting her neck again as she came. 

Elphaba shuttered against him, the feeling almost too much to handle. Whatever potion they concocted made her feel like she was going to melt from pleasure. She’d never felt this way before, even from the device he’d used on her several times now.

“The potion isn’t even fully working yet, my pet. Just you wait.” 

Fiyero turned her around quickly so that her breasts were now pressed up against the fabric of his vest. She looked into his eyes and all she saw was lust and adoration. “I’m going to take this dress off you now, and your panties. One of the staff will take it and keep it safe in the back for you when this is finished. Is that ok with you?”

“Yes, Master.”

He didn’t waste time in undressing her. He made quick work of the rest of the buttons, and soon she was standing only in her shoes and collar. Bare before the entire Philosophy club. 

“Can you feel them staring at you, Miss Elphaba?”

“Yes, Master.”

“We’re about to go on. Do you think you can handle a 10 tonight, my pet? The potion is strong, remember.” 

“I can handle it, Master.”

“Alright then, you know your safe word. Say it if you need it.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

He grabbed her hand and led her up to the stage. Someone had quickly cleaned it, so it smelled of bleach and some scented potions. 

There was a table on the stage filled with toys, rope and other things she wasn’t able to take in. She could hear people whistling and calling out things to Fiyero. It was clear they were happy to have him back. 

“My pet, may I have a few friends of mine come up and help me tie you in a special way? They won’t touch you inappropriately, I’ll do any sensitive areas,” Fiyero said in her ear. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Alright then, I’m going to blindfold you now, understand? Then you’ll be pulled around and tied. Don’t be alarmed by the extra hands. You can trust me.” 

“I understand, Master.”

“Good.”

Soon, she was enveloped in darkness. It didn’t take long until she felt the presence of a few people on stage. She felt hands on her then. She was ordered on her belly. She felt the ropes start to scratch against her skin, and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her mouth. Between the prior orgasm, the blindfold, the feel of hands and rope against her sensitive skin, and the potion coursing through her veins, she was sure she could cum again right there on the spot. Thankfully she was able to stop herself. She could hear the audience react to her moan, and she couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. 

After what felt like an eternity, she was bound in such a way that her body felt like a pretzel. She was sure that it was so intricate, she couldn’t even picture what it looked like. Her legs were spread but bent backward, so her feet were closer to her head then she thought possible. Her ankles were bound together so that her feet were touching. Another bunch of rope ran around her torso and over her nipples and stomach. There was a long, thick braided rope down her spine so that someone could practically pick her up and hold her. Her arms were bound down her back, her hands in a flat prayer position. Finally, there was a rope around her neck, tight enough to hold but not harm. 

When she thought it was over, she felt herself being lifted into the air, but not by a man: by some contraption. She let out a yelp of surprise, followed by a moan of pleasure and pain at the ropes tightening over her body and her muscles stretching in a strange way. 

“You look beautiful, my pet,” Fiyero said then. He’d been rather quite the entire time, except to let her know it was him touching her most intimate parts during the bindings. “This image, this moment, will be something I’ll always remember. How do you feel?”

“Sensitive,” Elphaba moaned. 

“Perfect.” 

She felt his finger at her mouth, and she opened willingly. He replaced it with a ball gag, fastening it around her head. Then she heard him walk behind her, and she was left with the sensations of rope and pain. 

When she felt his fingers inside her, dipping in and out in a teasing manner, she let out a guttural sound against the gag in her mouth.

She heard the audience egging Fiyero on. Telling him to go faster, deeper. They didn’t have to tell him twice. It was almost like he was rubbing two sticks together that started a fire. As he moved faster, the fire within her seemed to erupt. Before she could stop herself, she was cumming hard and fast against Fiyero’s fingers. It was like her body betrayed her in the most delicious way.

She heard the audience “oooh”, like they knew she had just broken one of Fiyero’s number one rules. Which she had. Then she remembered that they did know. She wondered how many slaves Fiyero had on this very stage. For some reason, it turned her on more. Almost made it feel like he was a different person, but one that she loved and trusted. 

“Tut, tut, slave. You did not ask to cum,” he said loudly, before slapping her soundly on the ass. 

“How should we punish her?” Fiyero asked the crowd. 

“10 lashes!” she heard a few people call out. 

“Then so it shall be,” Fiyero yelled out. 

When she felt the leather, crop come down on her ass, she yelped against her gag over and over again. She’d been punished this way more times than she could count, but this potion made it feel like the pain was in every fiber of her being. When he got to 5, she almost cried out her safe word. Fiyero must have sensed it because he stopped, coming to the front of Elphaba’s face. 

“Do you need me to stop, my pet?”

She shook her head. 

“Are you sure?”

She nodded again, grunting against the bonds. 

“I’ll go a little lighter, my green girl,” he whispered. 

He walked back and finished the lashes, strong enough to hurt but not to send her over the edge again. 

“Shall we give her a reward now, my friends?” He called out to the audience again. 

She heard a few grunts and shouts of yes’s. 

“Fuck her, Master Yero!” She heard one-person yell rather loudly. 

She was lowered down then, presumably so that he could enter her easily. 

She heard a few wolf calls, and she assumed it was because Fiyero was now naked. She couldn’t help but smile thinking about how every woman and some men were probably very jealous that he was hers and hers alone. 

When he entered her, she was sure that this would be her last moment on earth. She could feel the heat of his cock as he entered her. The throbbing skin and veins hard against her inner walls. The way she was positioned with the ropes made every part of her tight. Fiyero hissed as he entered her. Obviously feeling how tight she was against his cock. 

He grabbed the rope near her spine, pulling himself into her body as far as he could go. She swore she could feel him all the way up to her throat. He almost swung her back and forth, thrusting in and out of her faster and faster until the fire was once again spreading throughout her. The audience was cheering him on, telling him what to do to make her scream louder and beg for more. 

She wasn’t sure what was in that potion, but she could feel the hairs standing up on the ends of her arms, and the callouses of Fiyero’s hands against her breasts as he dragged himself impossibly further in. 

When she came again, she didn’t care that she didn’t ask permission. She would never have been able to stop herself. The potion just wouldn’t let her. 

It went on like that for what seemed like hours, she’d cum, he’d punish her, then fuck her. By the end of the “performance”, he’d had her mouth, ass, and pussy several times. She was exhausted, and she hadn’t even lifted a finger. 

When the ropes finally came off, and he’d carried her off the stage, her body limp like a rag doll, she was sure that nothing could ever top that experience for her. But she knew Fiyero would never stop surprising her. Ever. 

He took her to a bathroom and helped her clean and apply some potions to help get rid of her sore muscles and marks all over her body. Eventually, a woman came in and helped Elphaba cover her bruises so the King and Queen wouldn’t notice in the morning. 

By the time they exited the club, the sun was rising, and the air was cool and crisp against her still heated skin. 

A carriage was waiting for them, so they wouldn’t have to walk. In the short drive Elphaba had fallen asleep, however, Fiyero knew he wouldn’t be able to carry her through the entire castle to their quarters, so he had to wake her. 

Eventually, when they were settled in his bed, snuggled up together Fiyero gently took her lips in his, kissing her sweetly. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“I think you’re amazing,” Elphaba mumbled back. 

“You’ve made me happier than you could ever imagine, Elphaba. Truly.” 

“I love you, Fiyero,” she mumbled as she started to fall asleep. 

“I love you, too, my beautiful green girl.”


	7. A New Master - PART VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Elphaba's past... and a certain pink-loving friend comes to town.

They had one more day left with Fiyero’s parents before they made their way back to the Southern part of Vinkus. 

She’d thoroughly enjoyed herself in Fiyero’s home. Especially their nightly trysts. They’d only gone back to The Philosophy Club one more time. After the first experience, Elphaba was sore for days. All she could handle was oral, but she was grateful because it gave her time to please her Master. To please Fiyero. Also, Fiyero explained that if they left every night, his parents would find a reason to be suspicious. 

The day after they’d gone to the club, they slept in till early afternoon. Fiyero told his parents that they were out late because he was showing Elphaba all the sights. That they got caught up drinking and talking to his subjects at the pub till the wee hours of the morning. They seemed to buy it, and Elphaba managed to keep herself from walking too funny in front of his family. She was glad it was slightly cold, so she wouldn’t have to explain wearing long-sleeved dresses with high collars. 

In the last week, she felt like something had shifted in her relationship with Fiyero. Not only because she had met his family, and just last night his brother, but because of what happened at the club. 

He was even sweeter than usual and made sure she cared for her rope burns and bruises every morning and night till they were almost entirely healed. 

The second time he’d brought her to the club was just the night before. But this time, they watched the other couples. Fiyero introduced her to a few people he was friends with, and those he’d learned from. Eventually, they fucked somewhere in the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by other couples. Elphaba snorted thinking about what her father and sister would say if he saw her now. 

“What’s so funny?” Fiyero asked, coming into the library where Elphaba currently sat. 

Elphaba smiled up at him, beckoning him to join her on the couch. “I was just thinking about last night at the club…. And how disappointed my family would be of me if they knew what I did there.” 

“I’m not sure why that is funny,” Fiyero trailed off. 

“I guess humor is the way I deal with it all.” 

Fiyero cupped Elphaba’s cheek. “I know, my love.” He kissed her then. 

“Hmmm, you smell nice.” 

He grinned. “Thanks, I showered.” 

“Without me?”

“Well, I couldn’t find you. I thought you might be off with my mother somewhere. Or maybe Amir was trying to steal you away from me.” 

“Please! Your brother likes blondes. In fact, maybe we should set him up with Glinda.” 

“Actually, that might be a fair pairing. Amir has always enjoyed anything vanilla.” 

Elphaba laughed lightly. “So, what’s on the agenda for our last day?”

“Well, we have dinner with my family again tonight. I thought we could watch the sunset after. I have yet to show you our poppy field. It’s beautiful.”

“Are you trying to drug me?”

“Like I would ever need to do that. You’re a good girl,” he teased. 

“Am I?” Elphaba asked, dragging her fingers lightly over the crotch of Fiyero’s breeches. 

“Hmmm,” he groaned. “Maybe not all the time.” 

When Elphaba went to reach her hand down his pants, Fiyero stopped her. 

“I would love to do that here, but my father could walk in. The last thing I want him to see is my love going down on me in the royal library.” 

“I suppose you’re right.”

He took her hand and kissed each finger lightly. “Tonight, we’ll have a little fun before we go. Can you wait?” He smirked. 

“Just don’t get too close to me at dinner,” she grinned back. 

“Tease.” 

“I try.” 

They kissed again for a few minutes before someone cleared their throat, causing them to jump apart. 

“Hello Amir,” Fiyero muttered, not letting go of Elphaba. She nodded in greeting, embarrassed. 

“Hello, you two. Good thing I wasn’t father, he might have turned into a pumpkin.” 

“Good thing, then,” Fiyero smirked. 

“Speaking of father, he asked to see you Fiyero, and I came to keep Elphaba company.” 

“I think she can handle herself, Amir,” Fiyero said curiously. 

“I know, but I thought since we just met, we’d get to know each other. Seeing as the way you were just kissing, she will probably be with sister in law soon anyway. If that’s alright with you Miss Elphaba.” 

“Amir…” Fiyero warned. 

Elphaba flushed. “It’s okay, Fiyero. I’ll stay here and get to know Amir.” 

“Are you sure?” He asked, searching her eyes. He could tell she was uncomfortable but knew she would stay with him anyway. 

“I’m sure.” 

“Alight then. I’ll be back soon,” he said kissing her lips gently. “Behave, Amir.” 

“What am I going to do?” he asked. 

Fiyero rolled his eyes at his brother before tentatively leaving the room with one last glance at Elphaba. 

Amir sat next to Elphaba, a very Fiyero-like grin on his face. They were definitely brothers. Both in looks and in charms. His brother, however, had green diamonds instead of blue to state his rank among the men in his family. 

“So Elphaba, tell me more about yourself.” 

“There really isn’t much more to know about me then what I told you yesterday.” 

“Those were just the basics. I want to know the real you. You are going to most likely be my sister and my Queen one day.” 

Elphaba shivered at the thought. Sure, she wanted to stay with Fiyero… but becoming Queen? She wasn’t so sure. 

“What do you want to know?” Elphaba managed to say through her thoughts. 

“Well… my parents wouldn’t say much, but it’s common knowledge that you were disowned from your family. What’s the story there?”

Elphaba froze. “I don’t really like to talk about it much.” 

“Come on Elphaba. I’m practically your brother.” 

"Amir, it’s nothing really. My father is a good and fair Governor, he takes care of my younger sister well. It just wasn’t to his liking that I was born green is all.”

“Quadlings are red, Vinkun’s can be as brown as the earth…. What does it matter that you’re green?” Amir asked, it was clear he didn’t mean any harm, he was just curious. 

“My father is a man of the Unnamed God. He thought he was cursed with me because of my skin. You can imagine what kind of childhood I had because of it.” 

“Hmm, I see. But why did he suddenly disown you then? My parents told me it wasn’t until after you were 18. Why wait so long?”

“Amir, it’s really nothing,” Elphaba said, trying to express her discomfort by her tone of voice. “Why don’t you tell me more about yourself instead.” 

“You have nothing to be ashamed or afraid of Elphaba.”

“I’m neither of those, Amir,” she sighed. “You aren’t going to drop this, are you?”

“I figure I’ll find out eventually. I am a man of curious nature. And you don’t think the tabloids will eventually find out the real story? If you marry Fiyero, they are going to dig it up eventually.” 

Elphaba stiffened. She hadn’t thought of that before. 

“If you will excuse me, Amir. I have a headache, I think I’m going to lie down,” she said while getting up and smoothing out her skirts. 

Amir frowned. “Elphaba wait, I’m sorry. I was rude. I shouldn’t have pushed you. Please forgive me.” 

Elphaba exhaled. She could tell Amir was regretting his questioning. She knew he was young, he didn’t mean to upset her… but he still did. 

“It’s alright, Amir. Will you tell Fiyero I went to his chambers when he’s done?”

“Of course. And I’m sorry again for my behavior. I’m sure Fiyero will have my head for it.”

“It’s ok, Amir. I really just have a headache. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Alright then. I see you tonight.” 

Elphaba quickly walked down the hallway to their room. She could feel her chest constricting, and she knew she was starting to panic. It had been years since she’d had a panic attack… but suddenly she couldn’t stop it. Her head was whirling with thoughts of what would happen if the world truly knew what happened between her and her father. Would they scorn Fiyero? Would they think him less of a leader because of her? 

She pushed open the chamber doors, before slamming them shut again. She stripped quickly, heading towards the shower hoping the water would be able to calm her somehow. She used to get attacks after leaving her home from a head injury she sustained as a child. Essentially, she’d become trapped in her body, almost like she was paralyzed. It was a type of seizure that was usually only brought on by remembering trauma or extreme stress to the body – like panic. She hadn’t had one in over 5 years. The last thing she wanted was to have on now, here in Fiyero’s home surrounded by his family. 

She made sure the water was just hot enough that she almost couldn’t stand it. Letting the heat of it hitting her skin distract her from her thoughts. However, it wasn’t working as she planned. 

She started to think about what would happen if the world found out her truth. She told Fiyero everything. He didn’t think less of her, which only made her love him more… but if others found out, she didn’t think they would be as kind to her. The last thing she wanted was for Fiyero’s family and name to be dragged in the mud along with her. She then started to think about her Father. Would he do something to get back at her if the truth came out? What if he tried to kill her for good this time?

Her breath started to become ragged and she turned the water as hot as it would go. She cried out as it burned her skin, but it only made things worse. The pain just reminded her body of her last night with her father. 

She felt a stabbing sensation through her head, and her feet gave out beneath her, causing her to crumble. She thought she heard her name being called, but she wasn’t sure. Eventually, her body gave into darkness, and she was grateful because there would be no more pain now. 

************

Elphaba woke up to the sound of singing. It was a lovely deep voice that warmed her soul. 

Her head felt like someone had thrown a bunch of rocks on top of it, and her body was wrapped so tightly in heavy blankets, she was sure she might emerge as a butterfly once released. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned at the light of the room. 

“Elphaba!” A voice cried. “Come on my green girl, open your eyes.” 

“F-yero?” She managed to croak out, her mouth dry. 

“It’s me. Now do me a favor and open your eyes.” 

She cracked them open again, blinking rapidly to try and focus them. When she finally did, Fiyero’s face came into view. He looked tired but clearly happy she was awake. 

“Open your mouth, I’m going to give you an ice chip.” 

She opened her mouth, and let the cool ice wet her lips and her tongue. She sighed at the feeling, glad to quench her thirst. 

“Better?” He asked. 

“Much. What happened?”

Fiyero stroked her face, kissing her forehead gently. 

“I found you in the shower, you had just passed out. The water was so hot Elphaba. What were you trying to do, burn yourself alive?” he exhaled. 

She sighed, letting the memory flood back into her mind. She winced as her head stabbed with pain again.

“It was nothing Fiyero. I was just trying to forget.”

“Forget about what?”

“Your brother… he asked me some questions about my father. It brought back some painful memories is all.” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone with him,” Fiyero growled. “I’m going to kill him.” 

“No, you won’t. He was just trying to get to know me. It’s fine Fiyero.” 

“It’s clearly not fine, Elphaba. The doctor said you had a seizure. It was scary, Elphaba. You were twitching and screaming. I couldn’t get you to wake up. I thought you were going to die.” 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

“So, this has happened before then?”

She nods. “Not for a long, long time. I thought they were over.” 

“My love, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Can we talk about this later please, Fiyero. My head hurts and I can’t move my body,” she said, struggling against the sheets. 

Fiyero reached over to help release some of the blankets. She realized once her arms were free that they were covered in some sort of cloth. 

“For your skin. It was burned. They had to put some type of potion on it to make it heal quickly and not scar.” 

“Oh, I didn’t realize the water was that hot.” 

Fiyero sighed. “Get some rest, alright? I’ve already phoned Dr. Dillamond and the house staff that we’ll be arriving a few days late.” 

“I’m sorry, Fiyero.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I don’t mean to be such a burden.” 

“You could never be a burden, my love. Never,” he said with conviction, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. “Now rest. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, already falling back asleep. 

“I love you, my green girl.” 

But she was already in darkness. 

*************

The next few days Fiyero hovered. The cloth had been removed from her body, and you couldn’t even tell there was any trauma to it only days before. 

She still had a slight headache and tired easily, but the doctors told her that was normal with the type of seizure and head trauma she had. 

Elphaba had seen Fiyero’s parents, and they had been nothing but sweet to her. They didn’t bring up the context of her accident, only that they would provide any care of comfort she needed to heal. She almost cried when Amara hugged and kissed her forehead before she left. She always wondered what it would be like to have a mother who cared for her, she supposed that was the closest she’d get. 

Amir hadn’t come to visit her, not that she wanted or needed him too - but she had a feeling Fiyero had warned him not to come. He was still furious that Amir had pushed Elphaba to the brink mentally and wasn’t very good at forgiving him for his mistake. 

Elphaba was doing ok, at least in her mind. She did have a slight fit after the doctor had asked her to recount how she received her initial head injury all those years ago, which terrified Fiyero once more. She felt awful for making him go through this with her, but he would have none of it. He never left her side except to shower. 

Eventually, she was given the all clear to travel. They gave her a medication to help ease her fits if they were to happen again. Told her to pop one under her tongue if she felt it coming on. They would make her tired but would keep her brain from turning into mush. At least that’s what it felt like to Elphaba when it happened. 

After they packed and said their goodbyes to Fiyero’s parents (Amir was not present) they left back to the Southern Vinkus. It was almost a 2 days carriage ride, so they stopped in between at a nice hotel to rest and feed the horses. When they eventually reached their home, Elphaba had never been gladder to be there. She was ready to sleep in her own bed and have time to be alone. 

Her and Fiyero hadn’t talked much because she’d slept most of the time since she’d been out of the hospital. She could tell he was chomping at the bit to know how she was doing. 

“Fiyero,” she called to him as they entered the house. “I think I’ll sleep in my room tonight, is that alright with you?”

She saw his face fall slightly. “Of course, my love. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.”

Then she disappeared down the hallway and into her room, closing the doors gently. 

Over the course of the next few days, Fiyero knew something was wrong with Elphaba. She was withdrawn, and still hadn’t come to bed with him. Because of it, his sleep was sorely lacking. Not to mention he was worried about her state of mind. He’d seen how tired she was and wondered if she wasn’t sleeping well without him either. He didn’t understand why she was pulling away from him, it didn’t make sense. The craziest part was that Elphaba wasn’t working either. She’d called Dr. Dillamond and told him she wasn’t feeling ready to work yet. Didn’t want to ruin his research by making any mistakes. 

Eventually, he did the only thing he could think of that might help her. He called Glinda. 

************

Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands was shocked when her ex-boyfriend Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus called her to come to console her best friend.

She didn’t need to be asked twice to come help Elphaba, despite the fact Elphba was now seriously dating the man she at one time thought would be hers forever. 

She wasn’t mad. Fiyero was clearly not meant to be with her. She was perfectly happy with her new love, and soon to be fiancé Aaron Blaze of the Lowlands. He was perfect for her and everyone knew it. 

Though Glinda was spending her time in the Lowlands, many miles from the Vinkus, she and Elphaba wrote constantly or phoned when they could. She was her best friend after all. They met in college at Shiz, and the rest was history. An unlikely pair, but like Glinda always said, “Pink goes good with green.” 

When Fiyero called and told him that Elphaba had a seizure, she knew how bad they were. She had met Elphaba right after she ran away from home and was her roommate. She used to console Elphaba during and after the attacks. She knew what caused them, but she also knew Elphaba hadn’t had one for years now. 

Fiyero sounded scared and worried on the phone, which didn’t surprise her. It was clear from the photographs she saw in the tabloids how much he loved her.

So here she was, after a very long carriage ride, approaching the steps of her once boyfriend’s mansion. The door swung open and Fiyero was there to greet her. 

“Glinda,” he welcomed her with a hug. “Thank you so much for coming on such short notice.” 

“Of course, Fiyero. Elphie is my best friend, she needs me.” 

“Come in. She’s sleeping right now. I’ll get you settled in your room and when she wakes up you can surprise her.” 

“She doesn’t know I’m coming?”

“No, I didn’t want to stress her out. She does that enough for herself these days. She would claim she didn’t need help from anyone, but I know she does.” 

He showed her to her room and then asked her to join him for a cup of tea, which she agreed too. 

“So, tell me Fifi, what’s been going on?”

Fiyero cringed at her old nickname for him. It felt odd to have her here in his home with Elphaba sleeping upstairs. But he brushed it aside. 

“She had this fit back in the Vinkus. I didn’t even know she had them in the past. It was terrifying. Luckily, she hasn’t had one since we arrived back home, but all she does is sleep now or lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She won’t even go to work. It’s very odd, Glinda. We were doing so well together. Everything was perfect... more than perfect. She’d already told me about her past… what happened between her and her father. Apparently, my brother tried to get the story out of Elphaba, but when he pushed her, she panicked. She had the attack right after that. Now she won’t even talk to me. She used to tell me everything… now it’s like she is pushing me away on purpose.”

Glinda sighed. “I’ll talk to her Fifi, don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Glinda. I’m sure she will be very happy to see you.”

“Thank you for calling me. I have meaning to come visit her anyway, but I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it.” 

“We’re adults, Glinda. It’s been two years since we dated… I think we can handle ourselves, don’t you?”

“I suppose you’re right.” 

Just then a servant walked in. “Master Fiyero, Miss Elphaba is awake.” 

“Thank you, Millie. Please bring a tray of her favorite tea and biscuits to her quarters.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good luck, Glinda… and thank you again.” 

“Anytime, Fifi.” 

*********

When Elphaba saw Glinda in all her pink glory walk through the door, she thought she was dreaming. 

“Glinda?”

“Elphie!” She squealed, running to tackle her best friend on her bed. 

“What are you doing here?” Elphaba exclaimed. 

“Fiyero called me.” 

She sighed, her eyes watering. “He did?”

“He’s worried about you, Elphie. The poor thing is beside himself.” 

“He is?” She asked, wide-eyed. 

“Elphie, have you really been that out of it? He says you’ve been sleeping all week. That you won’t talk to him or even go to work. That’s not like you Elphie.” 

Elphaba’s mouth opened and closed several times before she burst into tears.

“Oh Elphie, it’s ok, you can cry all you want. Just let it out.”

And she did just that. She cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep. Glinda set her down on the bed, turning the lights off to her room and closing the blinds once more. 

Her poor Elphie just needed a little girl time. Thank goodness she was here to help. 

**********

It didn’t take her long to get Elphie to reveal what had spiked her sudden downfall into depression. It was just like her Elphie to think Fiyero would leave her due to her past. 

“Silly Elphie, Fiyero is crazy about you. He knows about your past, why would he leave you after you had a fit.”

“It’s complicated Glinda. But what his brother said is true. If he asks me to marry him, the tabloids will dig up my past. They will find out that my father tried to kill me. That I almost killed him to try and save myself. I’m a green-skinned freak, Glinda. People won’t accept me as their Queen.” 

“Elphie, you need to calm down. You don’t want to have another fit.” 

“I’m fine Glinda. I feel ok now that I’m not in that castle.” 

“Elphie, you know your more prone to your fits after having one. You need to stay calm.”

“I’m calm!” 

“Sure you are! Seriously Elphie, calm down. You told me Fiyero’s parents loved you. Why would they even meet you if they didn’t see you as a potential future wife for Fiyero? You need to get the idea out of your head that you aren’t good enough, Elphie. These days you don’t need a title to marry a royal. You know that. Not to mention the whole reason you moved out to the Vinkus after school was because the people here are accepting of all kinds of people, including Animals. People don’t even bat an eye at your skin color here.” 

“I just… what if I ruin Fiyero’s life. What if he doesn’t want me anymore now that he knows I’m physically damaged.” 

“Elphie, trust me. He wants you. He called me here to help because he loves you. I never once saw pity in his eyes when he talked about what happened. He’s terrified. Did you even stop to think how scared he must have been to see you like that, Elphie? I remember the first time you had one of them in front of me. I thought you were dying. It’s scary… and he is traumatized. You need to talk to him. You owe him that, Elphie and you know it.”

“You’re right. I’ve been selfish.” 

“It’s ok. You’ve been through a lot. You just need to let Fiyero help you. You need to be honest with him about everything, Elphie.” 

“Thank you, Glinda. You’re a good friend.”

“You’re welcome, Elphie. Now go talk to your man.” 

***********

To say that Fiyero was surprised to see Elphaba walk into his study with a small smile on her face was an understatement. 

“Hey, Yero,” she exhaled quietly. “Can we talk?”

“Of course, my love. The parlor?” 

“Why don’t we stay here? I think Glinda is there right now speaking on the phone to Aaron.” 

Fiyero beckoned her to the couch in the corner of his study. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thank you for inviting Glinda here to see me. You’re too sweet to me.” 

Fiyero sighed. “Elphaba, it always scares me a little when you say that. I’m being nice because that’s who I am, and because you deserve to be treated well just like any other person.”

“I know… it’s just, you know my past. Besides Glinda and Dr. Dillamond, nobody has ever shown me much kindness. It still shocks me that you love and care for me the way you do.”

“My love,” Fiyero touched her cheek lightly. “You are so special to me. Have I not shown you enough? What can I do to convince you that I’m not going anywhere? Nothing will scare me away from you. Nothing.” 

Elphaba’s eyes began to water. “I love you, Fiyero. I’m so sorry for the last week. I haven’t been myself.” 

“It’s alright my green girl. You’ve been healing.” 

“It’s not though, my sweet. I’ve been awful when all you’ve tried to do is help me. I didn’t even stop to think what this all has been like for you… to find me that way in the shower. I should have told you about my condition, but honestly Fiyero… I didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t want you to think that it would happen while we were playing and go easy on me. It hasn’t happened for years… and it never happened while I played with any Master. I didn’t think it was necessary to say anything.” 

“It was terrifying, Elphaba. I’m not going to lie and say I’m not disappointed in you for not telling me sooner. Just in case it happened I would have known what to do. I thought you tried to kill yourself at first. I was so confused.” 

“I would never do that Fiyero. You know it.” 

“I know that now… but finding you there like that... I thought you hit your head on the tub but there wasn’t any blood. The doctor said you were lucky you didn’t break your neck when you fell.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Elphaba cried. 

Fiyero took her into his arms and held her close. Besides the times she’d cried in pleasure during their playtime, Elphaba never cried in front of Fiyero. It both broke and warmed his heart that she was finally opening up to him. 

When Elphaba finally looked up into Fiyero’s eyes, she noticed there were tears there as well. 

“Forgive me, please. I can’t bear it that I hurt you. I’m so sorry.” 

“My love,” Fiyero sighed. “There is nothing to forgive.” 

She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him slowly, trying to convey how much he meant to her in just a kiss. 

Fiyero moaned against her mouth, drawing her closer so she was now in his lap. It had felt like years since they’d been intimate. Before the accident, they were active most nights, at least in some way. To go without her for so long left him feeling like a starving man. His mind was running ramped at all the things he wanted to do to her. Of all the ways he wanted to punish her, help her learn that she was worth everything and more. 

Eventually, he was able to reign in his thoughts, they still had many things to discuss… and he wasn’t sure Elphaba was quite ready for any of the things he was dreaming of doing to her just yet. 

He pulled back, searching her brown eyes for her thoughts. 

“Please tell me why you pulled away from me, my love. I need to know the truth. I know it wasn’t just that you were embarrassed by the accident. Something must have triggered your fit. Something my brother said,” he almost growled out the last part. 

“I hope you didn’t do anything drastic to him. He was really just trying to get to know me. He was pushy, and he should have dropped the conversation when I asked him too, but he’s young Fiyero. He only said things that were true.” 

“I yelled at him. I might have been a little aggressive, but my father was in the room; lucky for Amir,” he smirked. “But what do you mean? What did he say?”

“He brought up the fact that if you were to ask me to marry you, the tabloids would dig up my past anyway. And he’s right Fiyero, I didn’t even think of what would happen if they ever learned what really went on that night when I left. Then I got to thinking, what if my father decided he didn’t want his daughter to have more power than him and tried to kill me again? Or he tried to ruin your families name? I wouldn’t put it past him Fiyero. He’s a terrible man, you know that. He’d stop at nothing to make sure the world knew what an abomination I am.” 

“You,” Fiyero said grabbing her face rather forcefully. “Are not an abomination. You never have been, and you never will be,” he commanded in his Master-tone. “Understand me?”

“Fiyero…”

“Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” 

“And to unpack your last statement, I will protect you till the ends of the earth. Your father will not even be able to get close to you to lay a finger on you. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. I can have him hanged for his crimes, and if it comes to it, I will use my power to do so. Even if he did spew his lies and hate, you could never ruin anything for me or my family. They love you, but more importantly, I love you. In fact, the reason my father wanted to see me that day was because he wanted to know if I planned to marry you. He assumed I did, and I wanted to see if I had talked to you about one day becoming the Queen of our tribes and what that all meant. He knows what he needs to know about your past Elphaba. He’s not concerned, neither is my mother. Or Amir for that matter. If the people knew what you went through in that house, if they knew what your father is capable of doing, the last thing they would do is turn on you. In fact, I’d be more concerned about your father’s well-being, my love. All of your fears are unfounded, and truly, I wish you would have told me immediately, so I could have saved you all your pain and turmoil. My brother was out of line, and he knows it. I am the one that is sorry for what happened. However, now the truth is out, and we can move forward. Don’t you agree?” 

“You… you want to marry me?”

“Elphaba…” Fiyero chuckled lightly. “That’s what you got from my little speech?”

“I… well I… I guess I knew that we were heading this way, but we never really talked about it. I only just met your parents… and truthfully, I can’t wrap my head around it is all. Me? A Queen?”

“I think you’d make a great Queen, my love. You’re smart, kind, and you know when to listen,” he teased the last part. 

“Ah, so you just want a submissive Queen?” she teased back. 

“You know that is the last thing I want,” he stated, before leaning down to her ear. “Except for in the playroom,” he whispered. 

She kissed his lips lightly before pulling back. “You really believe what you said? That my past doesn’t matter?”

“Your past only matters because it’s a part of you Elphaba, but that’s all. Maybe it would have mattered 100 years ago when people were less accepting, but it doesn’t anymore. You, my love, are perfect and wonderful. You have nothing to be ashamed of or scared of. I’m not leaving you.” 

Elphaba’s eyes watered again. “You’re one of a kind Fiyero Tiggular.” 

“So are you Elphaba Thropp.” He kissed her again. “One more thing… that wasn’t a proposal. But now that I know you’re open to the idea of marriage… it could happen at any moment,” he said playfully. 

“Really?”

“Yes,” he exhaled, kissing her again. “Maybe I’ll do it while you’re tied up again.” 

Elphaba gasped as he sucked on her neck a bit. “You know I wouldn’t be able to say no then.”

“Exactly,” he teased her lips. “Now, let’s go find Miss Glinda, and tonight, I’m making love to you. I want to show you how much I worship you, how much I love you. Do you think you’re up for it?”

“Always my sweet. Always.” Elphaba smiled and kissed him once more. 

That’s when Fiyero knew they were going to be okay.


	8. New Master - VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fiyero tries to teach Miss Elphaba an important lesson.

“My plan for today, my pet, is to get you to understand your worth. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Now, I realized something. You must unlearn a few things that you were taught. What Miss Elphaba, do you think is the reason for punishment?”

“To teach me, Master. To show me what I’ve done wrong and correct it.” 

“In some ways, my pet. But you must realize that punishment is there to create a safe environment for you. It’s also for me to train you how I like my pets to be. Another master may prefer you in different ways... It also allows me to see how you’re doing my pet. It allows me to break down your outer walls and get you to be vulnerable with me. I believe the parameters we set in here help you to be a better version of yourself in the outside world. If you are hardened by something Miss Elphaba, I can help you release it. The pain you experience toughens you, shows you how strong you are. Your compliance doesn’t make you weak, it makes you strong. Does that make sense, pet?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Tell me Miss Elphaba, what do you like about being a sub?”

“I feel like I don’t have to be someone else. I can let go of control and just enjoy what I feel. Being with you Master makes me feel safe and wanted.” 

“I see, my pet. Does it make you feel strong?”

“I’ve never thought of it that way, Master.” 

“I see. Do you feel like my punishment is there to harm you?”

“Not with you, Master.” 

“Good. But it worries me you must have felt that way before. If you ever feel like you’re testing yourself to only please me, say your safe word, understand?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Now, this session I’m punishing you for several things. You were dishonest, my pet. You didn’t trust me to hear your feelings out or try to understand what was happening to you. You told me when you came to me years ago that you were in perfect health. That was a lie. If I had pushed you too hard one night, you could have died Elphaba. Yet you chose to keep that from me. Your health is of utmost importance. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“This punishment is not to get you to do things you don’t want to do, my pet. It’s to show you that you are important. You matter in this world. You matter to me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good. Now, you know your safe words. Use them if you feel anything too bad in your body at all. Understand?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Master Fiyero reached down to Elphaba, who’d been kneeling patiently in front of him, and grabbed her by the loop on her collar. He dragged her up towards him, before capturing her lips in his. The kiss was fiery and bruising. Eventually, he pulled away, biting down on the fleshy part of her lower lip rather painfully. 

He lifted her up haphazardly before throwing her on a nearby bed. Before long he had her tied up with her arms and legs spread as far as they could go. 

Fiyero walked away and picked up a long cane. Her body cringed and tingled in anticipation. He began to run the cane along the sensitive flesh of her arms and legs before reaching her bare feet. He grabbed one of her green extremities, brushing the pads of his fingers along the bottom of her foot lightly. She squirmed at the ticklish sensation that followed. That didn’t last long, however, as Fiyero brought the cane up quickly before cracking it along the arch of her foot. 

“Fuck!” Elphaba cried out.

“Wow, my pet. You have a mouth on you tonight, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Fiyero brought the cane down again, the sound of wood meeting flesh resounding throughout the room. 

“Ahhh!” Elphaba cried out again, squirming against the bonds. 

Fiyero grinned as he moved around her, tapping the cane across her breasts, thighs, and stomach with not much force. As he went on, his taps started to become more and more forceful, until he made sure that each strike would leave a small purplish-red mark on her green skin. By the time he’d finished, Elphaba’s voice was hoarse, and her skin on fire. 

“Good girl. You took that well. How do you feel?”

“Keep going, Master.”

“Is that so? Do you tell me what to do now, slave?”

“No, Master.” 

“I didn’t think so. Let’s put that dirty mouth of yours to good use. Open your mouth as wide as possible and stick your tongue out.” 

Elphaba opened her mouth as was told. Fiyero climbed over her and knee walked till he was positioned directly over her with his cock right in front of her face. When he placed it in her mouth, she automatically closed her lips around him. 

He gripped the bedframe, using it as leverage and he began to thrust in and out. After that he tested her, gripping the back of her head and forcing him deeper down the back of her throat till she gagged. He began to play with her breath, covering her nose with his other hand as he moved in and out of her mouth. He did that for a while, testing her limit till her eyes began to roll back in her head.

She had to give it to Fiyero, he had amazing stamina. He was able to hold himself off from cumming for hours. It was something she rather loved about him. It meant that their playtime was always prolonged and exhausting – in the best way. 

When he had his fill, he untied her from the bed and grabbed her by the collar again, throwing her on his stomach so that her legs dangled over the edge of the bed and her tender feet were on the floor. She thought he would enter her then, but instead, he walked over so he was standing in front of her. 

“Look at me, pet.” 

When she did, she saw the fire in his eyes. “You will not come in this room tonight, understood?”

“Yes, Master.” 

He grabbed a paddle and walked so he was behind her. “Count to ten,” he commanded. 

The paddle came down on her ass hard and she yelped. 

“One!” 

This time the paddle came down harder. 

“Fuck. Two!” She yelled. 

Then the paddle came down even harder, and harder and harder. 

When he reached five, she screamed so loud she thought a vein in her head would explode. 

On the 6th time, she wasn’t sure how she would make it to ten. 

Seven came down, and she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. He’d never hit her this hard in the two years they played together. 

“Miss Elphaba,” his voice cut through her thoughts. “Just say your safe word, what are you trying to prove?”

She let out a shaky exhale, her body shuddering. “That I can take it. That I can do it!” she finally yelled, losing all sense of control. 

“I see,” Fiyero said calmly. “We’re done for today, my pet.” 

Elphaba felt embarrassed and disappointed that she’d obviously let her Master down. He pulled her upwards and grabbed her hand. He walked towards the door, taking off her collar and handing her a robe before they exited the playroom. 

He didn’t say anything as he continued to lead her down the hallway to the master bath in his suite. 

A warm bath was waiting for them with a bottle of his best Vinkun wine. He stripped them of their robes before stepping into the tub and beckoning her to join him. She saw in the mirror how her backside was a purplish-red, and she knew it was going to hurt when she touched the water. 

Fiyero gently helped her in, slowly lowering her down so that she was leaning back against his chest, her sore ass on the muscular skin of his legs. 

He was quiet as he gently washed her, massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck every once and awhile. She wasn’t sure what was up with him, but she let him do as he pleased. It felt too good to stop him. When his hand eventually reached down between her legs to part her delicate folds, she jumped in surprise. 

“Fiyero, I thought you said I couldn’t cum tonight?”

He smiled gently. “I said in our playroom. I never said anything about outside of the playroom.” 

“But Fiyero, I didn’t please you tonight. Your needs always come first.” 

He sighed, shaking his head. “Not always my love. Tonight, you didn’t please me, but not for the reasons you think.” 

She turned so she was looking into his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe I didn’t go about your punishment the right way. I guess there are some things I need to learn too,” he exhaled. “You are perfect, Elphaba. You are perfect for me because you complete me in ways, I never thought possible. However, I realized that you’ve never called your safe word with me. Not once. I’ve done a lot of things to you Elphaba, things that would make most subs at least tell me to go slower, but you never do. I should have realized it before. I should have seen that you were trying to please me by not saying your safe word. That you ignored your needs and your bodies needs because you wanted me to approve of you.”

“But that’s part of a subs job description, Yero.”

“Yes and no. You are supposed to test yourself, see how far you can push your body, but not at the expense of your health. I thought that if I went harder on you tonight if I deprived you of pleasure and punished you enough, that you would finally do it. But I saw you were willing to take it. Take the pain to make me happy. You wanted to call your safe word halfway through your count, but you didn’t. You didn’t Elphaba and you should have. But I should not have hurt you tonight to prove a point, that was wrong of me, and I’m sorry. That’s why I stopped. Not to mention, Elphaba… I realize now that you take it because you think you deserve it.”

“That’s not true.” 

“It is Elphaba. Please don’t lie to me.” 

She sighed, the urge to stomp out of the bathroom very strong. Fiyero must have sensed it because his grip tightened on her waist. 

“You can’t hide from me, my love. I know every part of you. Just like you know every part of me.” 

Elphaba sighed, thinking about the words he just said. Maybe she did take the pain because she thought she deserved it, but why did it matter? She liked it. 

“I want to please you Fiyero. That has been my objective since day one.” 

“You do, my love. You do. But pleasing me is only partly sexual. The other part is being honest with me. It’s letting me care for you and love you beyond the playroom.” 

“I’m trying, my sweet.” 

“I know you are. So am I. I’m not perfect.” 

“Nobody is Yero… however, I think you’re pretty damn close.” 

He chuckled, the water giggling against the muscles of his stomach. “I think you are, too.” 

“Can I please you my sweet. It would make me very happy to finish what we started in the playroom tonight.” 

“If that’s what you want.” 

“I want you to want it too.” 

“I always want you, Elphaba. Always. But please be careful. I don’t think you’re going to be able to sit for a few days,” he cringed. 

“That was my doing. You’re right, I should have called my safe word. I’ll take better care of myself in the future.” 

Fiyero nodded. “Thank you, my love. I know you will.” 

He leaned in and kissed her, gently maneuvering her so that she was seated towards him, their slippery chests now plastered together. He was still hard for her, and she wet for him. The water of the tub also helped. 

She reached one of her hands down, grabbing his member and slowly working him up and down. Fiyero groaned against her mouth before latching on to her neck, biting down softly. He thrust upwards into her hand, causing some of the water from the tub to slosh over onto the floor. 

“Ride me, sweet Elphaba,” he commanded, kissing her lips hungrily. 

He helped lift her hips up as she guided herself onto him, hissing at the feel of him and the water rushing up inside her. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders, using them as leverage to work herself over him. His length pushed deeper inside her as he thrust his hips up to meet her. He leaned his head down then, gently biting down on her nipples, causing her to cry out. 

They did that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being connected again. It was like coming home for Elphaba every time he was inside her. It just felt right. 

He reached a hand down, stroking her clit in a circular motion. 

“Come for me, my green girl. You earned it.” 

She purred as she came, hiding her head in his neck, kissing the salty skin there. He reached around, holding her to him with his strong arms as he pumped vigorously and roughly within her. It didn’t take long until he came, spilling his seed within her, letting out a guttural sound that echoed throughout the bathroom. 

She raked her nails across his scalp as he twitched and mumbled incoherent words against her skin. They sat for a while, still connected and breathing heavily. 

After they both recovered, he pulled back to rub his nose against hers softly. 

“You are so perfect, my green girl. Thank you for loving me. For trusting me.” 

“There is nowhere I’d rather be, my sweet. Thank you for showing me that I’m important. That I’m a person.”

It was then that she swore she saw Fiyero’s eyes turn glassy… but it was only for a moment. 

“You are the best person I know. I love you,” he said. 

“I love you, too.”


	9. A New Master - PART VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba gets a surprise she was not expecting...

Elphaba hadn’t been feeling well for weeks now. She’d spent a lot of time on the floor vomiting her brains out, followed by sleeping for hours but never feeling well-rested. 

She managed to hide it from Fiyero for the most part, but it was hard when he was always around. Eventually, one day he claimed that he couldn’t take it anymore and he was calling the royal doctor, Darko for a house visit. 

She’d protested of course, but then he reminded her that she agreed to make her health a priority. She didn’t really care to re-live the night with the paddle and realized that had been his point. So, she agreed and was now patiently waiting while Darko checked her over.

Fiyero was originally supposed to be with her, but he’d been called away on some emergency tribal issue. She assured him that she’d be fine, that it was probably just a stomach bug and he should go. She would tell him all about the appointment when he arrived home in the evening. 

She hummed silently to herself while the gray-haired man looked her over. He mumbled a few words to himself before standing. 

“Miss Elphaba, you and Fiyero are sexually active, am I correct?”

Elphaba flushed. “Um… yes, we are.”

“And when was your last cycle?”

Her stomach dropped and suddenly she felt like she was going to be sick. 

“I… I think it was two months ago.” 

“Hmm, then it seems Miss Elphaba, that you are with child.” 

“But… we’ve been so careful.” 

“Unfortunately, that’s usually how these things happen. I’d like to take a sample of your blood to the hospital, so I can confirm it. Then I can give you a timeline.” 

“Oh… but you think I am?”

“All the signs are pointing that way, Miss. You said you’ve been sick, but only at random points in the day. That you’re tired all the time and your breasts are sore. Those are all signs pointing to pregnancy. The fact that you have been skipping your monthly only confirms my suspicion.” 

“Right. Well, how long till we get the blood results back?”

“If I rush them, probably a day.” 

“Please do.”

“Very well, Miss.” 

“And please, if Fiyero rings you, don’t tell him till we know for sure. I also think it’s best if he hears what’s going on from me.” 

“Of course. Now let’s take that sample, shall we?”

 

************************

 

Elphaba was pacing. She wasn’t sure what to think or do for that matter. 

A child. 

A child with the man that tied her up and fucked her till she passed out most days. 

Though they’d recently been talking about marriage, the idea of a child never crossed her mind. It was silly that it hadn’t, really. If she married Fiyero, he would need an heir. However, she never dreamed of having one with him now. She was only 24. Not to mention, her and Fiyero weren’t even engaged yet. How would that look to the outside world? The disowned green child of Munkinland’s governor, pregnant with the illegitimate child of the first in line to the Vinkun throne?

She placed a hand on her flat stomach and sighed. A baby… her and Fiyero’s baby. She couldn’t help smiling at that. She could already see how beautiful the baby would be, especially if he or she looked like Fiyero.

But how would that work? How could she be a mother and a submissive to her Master? Would they give up their lifestyle? She’d never heard of a Master marrying their slave, let alone having children together. Was it even fair to the child? 

When for a split second she imagined terminating the pregnancy she fled to the bathroom, vomiting the meager contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She couldn’t do that. She wouldn’t do that. She spent enough of her life feeling unloved and unwanted… she couldn’t imagine doing that to her own flesh and blood. To a little beautiful part of her and Fiyero. 

That was how Fiyero found her, still on the floor of her bathroom, leaning her warm face against the cool porcelain bowl. 

“My love, are you okay?” He asked, coming to kneel down next to her. 

She jumped, having not heard him approaching. 

“Fiyero!” She practically cried. “You’re home early.” 

He nodded, brushing a piece of sweaty black hair behind her ear. “My advisors are handling the rest of the negotiations. I wanted to get home to you, I was worried. Seems like I was right to be, you look very sick, my love.” 

“Can you help me to bed?”

“Of course,” he said. But instead of helping her he picked her up. Too tired to protest she just rolled her head into his neck, breathing in his musky scent. 

When she realized they were walking too much, she opened her eyes to find he was taking her to his bedroom. In a minute he was placing her on the soft blue sheets and tucking her in like she was a delicate child.

“I’m going to go get you some water and a washcloth for your head. Then I’ll be back to change, okay?” He said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“Thank you, my sweet.” 

But as soon as he left the room, the bed was too warm and too comfortable. Her eyes slipped shut and she fell asleep. 

The next time she woke, it was late morning. Fiyero left her note, saying he’d called the doctor to come to check on her again and that he’d be home later that night. He’d wanted to stay, but the negotiations with the tribes just weren’t going as planned. 

She leaned back against the pillows, and rubbed her hands over her face, partially glad Fiyero wasn’t there to question her. She didn’t have much time to think about their impending baby before she threw up then fell asleep. She was also glad that he’d be gone for most the day, hopefully, the doctor would call her with the results before he got home. That way she knew for sure before breaking the news to him. However, in the light of day, with hours of sleep behind her, Elphaba knew she was pregnant. Now she could feel it. 

She placed her hand on her stomach and imagined what it would feel like when she was swollen with their baby. 

Elphaba Thropp… a mother and in her free time, a slave. Did that make her a bad mother already? She’d never really questioned her sexual preferences till now. At first of course, when she started the lifestyle, she questioned it… but then it became her way of life. The only way she felt safe and completely in control. Would she be able to give it up? Would Fiyero? She wondered if he ever thought about these things. 

She sat up in bed and took a breath, which caused her to become nauseous. She was back in the bathroom on the floor before she could think another thought. Sometime later, after a hot shower and some juice, Elphaba felt better and decided to get a few hours of work done. Thankfully, it was work that could be done from her bed, and she wouldn’t have to try and make it into the lab.

Just after lunch, the phone rang, and she jumped to answer it before one of the maids could. Thankfully it was the Darko. 

“Miss Elphaba, how are you feeling?”

“I’m better this afternoon. Last night and this morning were a little rough. Spent most of it on the bathroom floor again.”

“Well, I can confirm my suspicions to you, Miss Elphaba. Congratulations, you and Master Fiyero are expecting a baby in about 7 months.” 

“I’ve really been pregnant for 2 months?”

“Yes. I’d like to have you come into the hospital next week for a full checkup. I’d like to see how the baby is doing, make sure you have enough fluids.” 

“Ok, thank you, Darko.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Elphaba. Please make sure to tell Master Fiyero tonight. He called me again this morning and threatened to have my head if I didn’t figure out what’s wrong with you.”

Elphaba smirked. “Sorry… he’s a bit protective of me.”

“It’s nice to have someone looking out for you. Especially now. Call me when you want to schedule your appointment, Miss Elphaba.” 

“Okay, thank you.” 

It wasn’t too long before Fiyero returned home. She was happy that this time she wasn’t on the bathroom floor when he came in. She was actually feeling a lot better, probably because she knew that she was 100% pregnant. She was nervous to tell Fiyero, but she had made her decision. She was keeping this baby no matter what the cost. She would move again if she had too, but she would be a mother to this child. 

“My love, I’m happy to see you awake. How are you feeling?” He asked, coming to kiss her forehead. 

“A little better today, my sweet. Did you get everything taken care of with the tribes?”

“I think we’ve come to an agreement. I’ll have to go back in tomorrow, but for now, things are better.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

Fiyero came over and sat next to her on the bed. Grabbing her hands. “You do seem a little better. Were you able to eat something today?”

“Yes, a little. I didn’t want to risk it too much.” 

“Did Darko come by? I called him again this morning and he was acting very strange on the phone. Almost like he was trying to get me to hang up.” 

Elphaba smiled. “No, he didn’t come by. I know what’s wrong with me Fiyero, I just didn’t get a chance to tell you before I fell asleep yesterday. I asked Darko to wait for me to tell you, I also wanted to be sure before I said anything. But he called me today to confirm it.” 

Fiyero looked at her, concern etched all over his face. 

“What is it, my love? Please tell me.” 

Elphaba inhaled, preparing herself for the worst reaction she could think of, but hoping for the best anyway. 

“Fiyero, I’m pregnant.” 

The last word hung in the hair and time seemed to stand still. Fiyero looked stunned, his blue eyes wide. She wasn’t sure what was going through his mind, or if there even was anything. Minutes went by and he just kept hold of her hands, not saying anything. 

“Fiyero? You’re scaring me, my sweet.” 

He blinked then, his eyes seeming to snap back into reality. A grin formed on his lips, and all of a sudden, he was kissing Elphaba with so much passion she thought he might starve her of all her air. Eventually, he pulled back, kissing her face and neck, while moving their hands so that they were placed together over her stomach. When he finally met her eyes again his grin was even wider. 

“Pregnant,” he whispered. “I… wow.” 

“I know,” she laughed. “I know it’s unexpected… but, you’re happy about this?”

“Elphaba, how could I not be? This might be the best news I’ve ever heard. I mean… besides the day you agreed to move in with me,” he smirked. 

She rolled her eyes. “We’ve never talked about kids… I mean, our lifestyle Fiyero – it’s not exactly the best for children.” 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to figure it all out then. Together, just like we always do. We’ll figure it out together.” 

“How are you always so optimistic?”

“Because someone has to be, my love. Aren’t you happy?” He asked, searching her eyes. 

“I… it’s not something I ever thought about until it happened. I mean, we’re not even married. What will people think? What will your parents think?”

“Elphaba, you need to stop being so concerned about what other’s think. You should know me enough by now to know I don’t care what others think.” 

“But… an illegitimate child, Fiyero?”

“Do you want to get rid of it then?” he asked, pulling away slightly. 

“No! Fiyero, I could never do that, ever. It made me sick to even think about it.” 

“Then you were going to leave me…” he said with realization. 

“Fiyero, I just don’t want you to think you’re trapped with me. You have options.” 

“I can’t believe you’re saying this right now. You know how much I love you. I plan on marrying you, I told you that. Why would you even think that was an option?”

“I… I’m sorry,” she said her eyes beginning to water. “It’s just, Fiyero it’s our child and I never thought about a child, especially now. But I could never give it up and I’d only leave if you wanted me to leave.” 

“Elphaba,” he exhaled. “What can I do to convince you how much I love you? What can I do to convince you that I’m not leaving? I… I’m starting to feel like you’re not listening... like I’ll never be able to convince you of how much I need you. How much you mean to me.” He finished, his eyes imploring hers. 

She saw the hurt in his blue orbs and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Soon they came in waves, her body heavy with sobs. Fiyero reached out and held her, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried. 

“I’m here, my love. Stop questioning it, and just trust me.”

Elphaba sniffled, as Fiyero dried her tears. 

“You’re really happy about this?” She questioned quietly. 

“My love, how could I not be? You’re my life. You know when we get married, I’ll need an heir. Did you not think about that?”

“Not until Darko told me I was pregnant. It’s just… with our lifestyle, I thought… well, I don’t know. How will we do it all?”

“As I said, we’ll figure it out. Together.” 

Elphaba’s eyes watered again. “I’m sorry I doubted you. I wasn’t really doubting you, I was doubting myself.” 

“I know my love. We’ll work on that, won’t we?” He smirked, grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. That was one thing about Fiyero, when he turned on his Master side, she had no choice but to obey. Her whole body responded to him, wanting to turn into a puddle the moment he spoke, especially in that tone. 

“Good. When are you due?” 

“7 months.”

“We’ll have to tell my parents soon.” 

“You’re sure they will be ok with this?”

“Of course, my love. Mother will be beside herself to be a grandmother earlier than expected. But there is one thing I’d like to do before we tell them…”

“And what’s that, my sweet?” Elphaba asked, brushing her fingers over his scalp. 

“Do you think you’ll be up for dinner tonight? Not going anywhere, just a quiet dinner together in the mansion.” 

“Yes, just nothing spicy, or too heavy. I think I’m craving potatoes actually.” 

Fiyero smiled, “Potatoes it is then. Wear something nice, and I’ll see you at 7 tonight.” He got up off the bed, excitement in his step. 

“Where are you going?” She looked up at him curiously. 

“I’ll see you at 7,” he answered before grabbing his coat. “Rest,” he added before leaving a confused Elphaba in his wake.

“Men,” she mumbled to herself before leaning back against the pillows. 

**********************

When Fiyero came to her room at 7 to get her, she’d dressed in a simple ivory colored dress that was comfortable. She was feeling better but still wasn’t 100%. She knew she looked nice, but not overdone. She left her long hair out, just the way Fiyero liked it, with minimal makeup. 

“You look beautiful, my love. I love when you wear that color.” 

She flushed. “You don’t look too bad yourself, my sweet. You wore your shirt open on purpose, didn’t you?”

He grinned, looking down at his slightly open shirt. She couldn’t resist his diamonds and he knew it. “Maybe.”

She kissed him gently before he took her hand. 

“Come, dinner is ready. I called Darko and he gave me some ideas for foods that might help settle your stomach. He also gave me a list of what you shouldn’t eat now that you’re pregnant.” 

Elphaba flushed. “I didn’t think of that. That was very kind of you, Yero. Thank you.” 

“Of course. I hope you’re hungry.” 

“A little.” 

“We can work with that,” he smiled. 

When they entered the formal dining room, Elphaba gasped. The room had been completely transformed. Flowers and hundreds of white twinkling lights filled the room. A fire roared in the background giving the room a warm atmosphere. 

“Fiyero… what did you do?”

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? It’s wonderful.” 

“Good, sit. Would you like some juice?”

“Sure,” she said while sitting down, Fiyero joining her at her side. He motioned for some of the servants to pour him a glass of wine and her some apple juice.

“To us and our baby,” he said with a smile, raising his cup. She clinked her cup against his before taking a sip and kissing him sweetly on the lips. 

“Thank you. This is really all to celebrate our child?” She wondered. 

“Well, partly.” 

She knew something was up, “and?”

Fiyero cleared his throat, setting his cup down. “Let’s enjoy our nice meal of potatoes first.”

She laughed lightly. “Ok then.” 

And it was just that, a meal of several different types of potatoes with non-Animal red meat protein and some veggies. She didn’t eat that much but enjoyed what she did eat. Glad that it seemed like her stomach was settling a little bit. 

When their plates were cleared Fiyero moved them a loveseat near the fire. 

“So, what’s with the fancy meal?”

“You know me too well.” 

“I do. Now, are you going to tell me or not?”

“Wow, I can tell you’re feeling better. You’ve got some snark tonight.” 

She grinned, “Well, you’ll have to punish me later then, huh?”

Fiyero groaned. “Don’t tempt me. I have something important I want to say.” 

“Ok, what is it, my sweet?” She asked, brushing his cheek gently. 

Fiyero got up off the couch and kneeled in front of her. She perked up, her back straightening.

“Yero,” she exhaled. 

“Elphaba, when you called me over 2 years ago, in my wildest dreams I could never have imagined that we would be here right now. But we are, and you’re the woman of my dreams. You fit with me in a way that nobody else has or could. When I look at you, I see my feature. I see my lover, and my best friend, the mother of my children... my Queen.”

Elphaba let out a small sob, one hand covering her mouth, as Fiyero held the other. 

“Elphaba Thropp, my pet, my love, my everything. Will you marry me?”

He took his hand away to reach into his jacket pocket to pull out a small box. When he opened it, there was as delicate and old looking diamond ring nestled there. It was beautiful and perfect. 

Elphaba looked to the ring, then to Fiyero’s face that was full of light and love. This man was everything to her, and soon he’d be the father of her child. 

She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him so hard that he fell backward, bringing them both to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. 

“Is that a yes?” he asked, pinning her to the ground gently. 

“Yes,” she cried. “A thousand times yes.” 

Fiyero slipped the ring onto her finger, placing a kiss over the top of it. “Now you’re mine forever.” 

“I was already yours, my love, my Master, my King… my everything.” 

He smiled wolfishly and kissed her again. “Are you feeling okay for a little fun tonight?”

"Make love to me, Yero.” 

“With pleasure.”


End file.
